Errores del pasado: Venganza
by sky d
Summary: Has cometido muchos errores en tu vida y es hora de pagarlos. El mas grande fue creer que te habia olvidado. Mi venganza sera implacable, te hare sufri hasta que supliques y me pidas perdon. Pero sera ya muy tarde. Jamas olvide tu traicion.
1. Una llamada desconsertante

**ERRORES DEL PASADO**

**VENGANZA**

CAPITULO I

_**Una llamada desconcertante**_

Después del último torneo, los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. Para no perder la costumbre se encontraban en casa de Tyson.

**Tyson**. Esto si es vida, no lo crees Daichi- decía un perezoso Tyson.

**Daichi.** Ni que lo digas.

**Max.** Lastima que falte muy poco para que el verano termine.

**Tyson.** Ni me lo recuerdes, de solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos, no quisiera volver a clases.

**Daichi**. Que bueno que yo no voy a la escuela, eso es para tontos

**Hilary**. Como que no asistes a clases

**Daichi**. Es que me salí

**Ray**. Pues deberlas regresar, acaso no quieres estudiar y ser alguien en la vida.

**Daichi**. Pues si ya soy alguien: Soy DAICHI, CAMPEON MUNDIAL DE…

**Tyson**. Espera un momento, somos campeones mundiales, que no se te olvide.

**TODOS**. Si como no… campeones mundiales, bla, bla, bla…

**Ray.** Daichi, lo que yo quería decir, es que si estudias eso te servirá para tu futuro.

**Daichi**. (Sorprendido) Nunca había pensado en mi futuro

**Ray**. Deberías de hacerlo.

**Hilary**. Deberás chicos¿aparte del beyblade que piensan hacer?

**Max**. Yo quiero ser un científico, como mis padres

**Ray**. Yo quisiera ser un doctor o abogado para ayudar a las personas.

**Tyson**. Yo… no lo había pensado, tal vez un maestro de kendo, ya que es lo único que se meda aparte del beyblade

**Hilary**. Yo, pues a mi gustan muchas cosas, y no he decidido aun.

En ese momento llega Kenny corriendo.

**Kenny**. Chicos, Chicos… siento mucho llegar tarde (venia muy agitado).

**Tyson**. Ya nos dimos cuenta

**Kenny**. Es que esta semana hemos estado muy ocupados en el restaurante, ya que tuvimos una auditoria sorpresa

**Max**. No te preocupes Kenny, solo hemos estado aquí.

**Hilary**. Perdiendo el tiempo para no variar la costumbre…a demás Kai no ha llegado.

**Daichi**. Tal vez también se le hizo tarde, igual que a Kenny.

**Ray**. Están seguros que le avisaron que nos reuniríamos aquí. Ya que todos estuvimos ocupados toda la semana

**Tyson**. Sí, yo mismo llame a su casa y le deje un recado ya que no estaba, de seguro también tenía cosas que hacer.

**Kenny**. Que raro el nunca llega tarde

**Daich**i. Tú tampoco, pero hoy llegaste tarde

**Max**. Temo decirlo, pero Daichi tiene razón, tal vez también se le hizo tarde.

**Hilary**. Tal vez

**Tyson**. Chicos… es Kai, a el le gusta llamar la atención.

**Ray**. Eso no es verdad.

**Tyson**. Claro que sí, y no es por quejarme pero yo esta semana ayude al abuelo con el dojo ya que tuvimos muchas visitas de personas interesadas en practicar Kendo y aun así me di el tiempo de llamarlo

**Hilary**. Tú fuiste el que se comprometió, ya que yo no iba a estar en la ciudad ya que a mi mamá le dieron vacaciones en su trabajo y como nunca le dan vacaciones en estas fechas tuve que acompañarla a ver a la abuela, lo recuerdas

**Max.** Yo tuve que acompañar a mi mamá a una conferencia a la que fue invitada, y si no yo lo hubiese llamado, pero la larga distancia sale cara

**Ray**. Yo también tuve que salir

**Daichi.** El único que no salio fui yo, ya que también ayude al abuelo

**Kenny.** Bueno... bueno todos tuvimos cosas que hacer en esta semana, ahora solo ahí que esperar a Kai y organizar lo que nos queda de vacaciones, ésta claro

**Todos**. Si, ya que

Mientras los chicos esperaban que Kai llegara, él se encontraba en su habitación alistando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta, ya que le informaron que tendría que salir de viaje.

**Kai**. Es muy raro que los chico, no me hayan llamado para informarme de este viaje, y porque es importante que vayamos todos.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

**Kai.** (Fastidiado) QUE

**Mayordomo**. Señor, ya esta listo para el viaje, el coche lo esta esperando

**Kai**. Si, en un momento.

**Mayordomo.** Si no se le ofrece nada mas me retiro.

**Kai**. No… espera, nadie me ha llamado

**Mayordomo**. No señor, nadie

**Kai**. (Algo decepcionado) Ésta bien, puedes retirarte. _"Espero que se recupere pronto Satoshi, ya que el nuevo mayordomo no me inspira confianza"_

Termino de empacar su ropa, y se dirige a una pequeña vitrina, de donde saca una pequeña caja de metal, que contenía el bit de Dranzer.

**Kai**. No se si deba llevarte, en la invitación del evento establecen que nadie debe llevar su blade,-(se queda pensando por un momento)- nadie sabrá si te llevo -(saca el bit y lo coloca en un dije)- bueno ya estoy listo... mejor llamo a los chicos no quiero ser el primero en llegar al aeropuerto y estar esperando a esa bola de mocosos.

Así que no le quedo más remedio que tomar el teléfono y marcar a la casa de Tyson, ya que estaba seguro de que todos estarían ahí.

Vaya como tardan en contestar el teléfono- decía un malhumorado Kai- mejor ya me voy tal vez ellos ya estén en el aeropuerto

En ese momento alguien contesto la llamada

Bueno, habla al Dojo Kinomiya en que podemos ayudarle- se escuchó una voz de una persona mayor

Habla Kai- ya estaba fastidiado

Kai... habla el abuelo, pero que sorpresa que llames a tu humilde casa, en que te puedo servir

Bueno no en mucho, pero dígales a los chicos que no voy a estarlos esperando toda la vida, así que si no llegan a la hora marcada perderán el vuelo, y que no crean que retrazare el vuelo pidiendo que los esperen como la ultima vez

De que vuelo... de que hablas chico, yo no se nada de eso

No lo sabe, tenemos que ir a...- toma una carta que se encontraba en su buró- una reunión que esta organizando el señor Dickenson para dar a conocer la nueva organización de la BBA y todos tenemos que estar presentes.

**Abuelo.** Vaya ese nieto mío, todo me lo dice en el último momento

**Kai.** No le ha mencionado nada... ¿Cómo?

**Abuelo**. Ya sabes como es Tyson de olvidadizo, la última vez se le olvido mencionarme que tenía yo que ir a su escuela a firmar la boleta de calificaciones

**Kai**. En serio, no lo creo – algo sarcástico

**Abuelo**. Ah entonces por eso han de estar todos los chicos aquí, no te preocupes todos van a llegar a tiempo de eso yo me encargo

**Kai**. Gracias... eso creo.

**Abuelo.** No te preocupes, cuando llegues al aeropuerto ellos ya van a estar... bueno mejor no exagero pero de que llegan a tiempo, llegan a tiempo.

Mejor coleo el teléfono, y tomo la maleta que haba preparado. A fuera de su habitación se encontraba el mayordomo.

**Kai**. Que deseas, por que estabas a fuera de mi habitación

**Mayordomo**. Es que venia a informarlo que ya esta listo el chofer y puede bajar cuando guste- viendo la maleta- solo llevara ese equipaje

**Kai**. Si... solo estaré fuera dos días.

En el dojo Kinomiya.

**Abuelo**. Tyson, TYSON, chicos donde están, ya es hora de que vayan al aeropuerto y tomen el avión.

**Tyson**. Estamos en el Jardín y de que avión estás hablando abuelo.

**Abuelo**. No me hagas enojar, por que sino ya no te voy a dar permiso de ir, jovencito

**Ray**. De que esta hablando señor

**Abuelo.** Muy graciosos, si no se apuran perderán el avión y no llegaran a tiempo a su famosa reunión o lo que sea.

**Hilary**. Nosotros no vamos a ir a ningún lado, que yo sepa

**Abuelo**. Pues Kai acaba de llamar para recordarles que no piensa estarlos esperando y si pierden el vuelo va a ser su culpa por que no va pedir que los esperen como la última vez.

**Max**. Pero si somos nosotros los que lo estamos esperando.

**Ray**. Hay que llamarle, para saber que esta pasando.

**Kenny.** Tienes razón Ray, hay que hablarle para salir de dudas

**Hilary**. Eso hubiésemos hecho antes.

**Abuelo**. La verdad no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, si Kai dijo que…

**Ray.** Que fue lo que le dijo Kai.

**Abuelo**. Pues que irían a una reunión que esta organizando el señor D. para dar a conocer la nueva BBA y que los estaría esperando en el aeropuerto. Eso fue todo

**Kenny**. Que raro el señor D nunca lo menciono

**Max**. Por que no lo llamamos para saber que esta pasando, de seguro esta reunión es muy importante, hasta Kai va a ir.

**Tyson**. Vayamos a la sala, a llamar al señor D. y salgamos de dudas.

-----------------

esta es mi quinta historia de beyblade, espero que les guste

espero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias


	2. Invitacion

_**Capitulo II**_

_**LA INVITACIÓN**_

Todos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono y Tyson se comunico rápidamente a la oficina del Señor D.

Oficinas de la BBA

Buenos días- contesto amablemente la llamada una secretaria- Oficinas de la BBA, en que podemos servirle

Hola… habla Tyson, seria tan amable de comunicarme con el Sr. D. digo Dickenson, es algo urgente, por favor- se escuchaba un poco alterado

Tyson. Hola, en un momento le doy tu mensaje. Espera

Que pasa- dijo Max

Me dijeren que esperara- contesto Tyson,

Por que tardan tanto- hablo un molesto Ray

Solo han pasado unos minutos- decía Hilary para tranquilizar a los demás.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien hablaba por el articular

Hola Tyson, en que puedo servirte, es que estamos muy ocupados - se escucho la voz del señor D.

Bueno Sr. D. solo queríamos saber… por que excluyen al campeón del mundo en la presentación de lanuela BBA… quiero explicaciones – se escuchaba algo dramático.

Tyson… dame ese teléfono Tonto – Ray trato de quitárselo.

Espera, es que esto es importante, no pueden dejarme, yo soy alguien importante- En ese momento alguien le arrebato el teléfono y coloco la función de alta voz para que todos escucharan.

Hola Sr. D, habla Hilary, lo que pasa es que… Kai…Kai

-que pasa con el-

Hace unos momentos el abuelo de Tyson recibió un mensaje de Kai, donde nos pedía que llegáramos temprano al aeropuerto, para asistir a una reunión que organizaba la BBA

Que raro, nosotros no hemos organizado ninguna reunión, y si lo hiciéramos invitaríamos a todos, no entiendo.

Si no es verdad, entonces por que Kai llamo y dejo ese mensaje para nosotros- comento ella.

De seguro nos jugo una broma- replico Daichi

No lo creo – agrego el rubio- el nunca haría eso

Tienen razón, pero por que Kai nos diría eso, él jamás juega con esas cosas - Kenny- algo aquí anda mal.

Hay que llamar a casa de Kai, para saber que esta sucediendo- dijo Ray-

Es una buena idea Ray -intervino el Sr. D- no hay que adelantarnos y suponer que algo esta mal, si averiguan cualquier cosa me llaman, mientras yo llamare al aeropuerto de la ciudad para saber si alguien con el nombre de Kai viajara hoy… no se preocupen

Gracias, se lo agradeceremos muchos- agrego Hilary

Ray tomo el teléfono y se comunico a la casa de Kai. La llamada tardo en ser contestada.

Buenos días, residencia Hiwatari, en que pudo servirle

Disculpe, Habla Ray Kon, compañero de equipo Kai, se encuentra él…

Espere un momento- lo interrumpió el mayordomo

Pero… yo solo quería saber si él se encuentra

Que paso Ray- dijo Max

Me dijeron que esperara, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de preguntar si él esta en su casa.

Es extraño -agrego Hilary - si se hubieran ido te dirían que no se encuentra y no te harían esperar

Tienes razón – contesto Tyson.

Después de unos minutos

Lo siento señor Kon, pero el joven Hiwatari ya salio al aeropuerto

¿Qué? Puedo saber donde

Lo siento, no puedo darle esa información

Por favor -suplicaba Ray- es importante

Es que me puedo meter en un problema si él joven se entera

De verdad es importante, no le diré comentare nada de esto, por favor

Esta bien, y solo por que lo escucho muy preocupado y se que es compañero del Joven Kai, al parecer él va asistir a una reunión que organiza la BBA, según la invitación que le llego, hace dos días, donde dicen que se reunirán todos los jugadores, algo así

Que invitación, nosotros no hemos recibido nada de eso… esta seguro de lo que me esta diciendo.

Si señor, es mas el joven ya salio al aeropuerto, no creo que el este jugando. Es mas, yo acomode su equipaje en el carro.

Me puede decir a donde se dirige o que vuelo va a tomar

No lo se, al parecer solo lo estarían esperando para conducirlo al avión, creo que el vuelo sale a las 12:00 hrs.

Gracias por su ayuda- Ray colgó el teléfono

Que te dijeron Ray- dijo Max.

Al parecer a Kai le llego una invitación para asistir a un evento de la BBA y ya se dirige al aeropuerto, ahora entiendo el mensaje que nos dejo con el abuelo, por eso quería que no llegáramos tarde.

Pero el Sr. D dice que no han organizado nada- agrego Hilary- yo no entiendo.

Ni yo- dijo Tyson.

TU cuando- entre dientes dijo ese comentario Daichi.

Hay algo raro aquí- Kenny comento- no lo creen, que debemos hacer

Los chicos estaban pensando en la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, cuando se escucho el timbre del teléfono y Tyson tomo la llamada.

Bueno, habla Tyson.

Soy Dickenson y es tengo noticias,_ no muy agradables_- esto ultimo se lo dijo así mismo.

Quien es - dijo Hilary – al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Tyson.

Es el señor D.- contestó él- tiene noticias

Pon la alta voz para que todos escuchemos- agrego Max- quiero saber cuales son las noticias que nos tiene.

Tyson aplasto el botón del altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar

Chicos… la BBA si va a organizar un evento para dar a conocer la nueva administración…

Lo sabía, me han excluido.

Cállate Tyson-dijeron todos a la vez

Pero es hasta dentro de dos meses, nadie sabe de este evento ya que la campaña de publicidad empieza en un mes y…- hizo una pausa para toma un poco de aire- las invitaciones ya están listas para ser entregadas pues se les tiene que invitar con anticipación pero no se entregaran hasta dentro de un mes y el encargado de ese departamento acaba de informarme que alguien robo una de esas invitaciones y la única que falta es la de

KAI- todos

Si, exacto, no sabemos como es posible que hayan entrado, pues estaban en una caja fuerte ya que hace unos días las acababa de firmar y colocar el sello oficial de la Nueva BBA,

Llamamos a la casa de Kai hace unos instantes-se escuchaba Ray algo alarmado- y nos dijeron que hace dos días le llego una invitación de la BBA.

Pero… pero hace dos días yo las firme

Algo me huele mal aquí- comento Tyson-

Pero si me bañe hoy- fue el comentario inocente de Daichi, mientras olfateaba sus axilas.

Eso no fue lo que quiso decir Tyson- le dijo Max

Sr. D, llamo al aeropuerto para saber cual es el vuelo que va a tomar Kai- Hilary pregunto.

Si llame, pero no tienen ningún pasajero con ese nombre o un vuelo reservado para la BBA o alguna organización deportiva.

Entonces que vamos hacer-dijo Kenny

No podemos estar solo sentados esperando que algo pase- contesto Hilary-hay que ir al aeropuerto

Tienes razón - Ray- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Suena lógico- dijo Max.- vayamos para allá

Pues que estamos esperando- Daichi se levanto del lugar donde estaba- andando

Esperen… esperen, no sabemos exactamente lo que esta pasando, así que vayan con mucho cuidado, enviare personal de aquí para que los ayude y entre todos encontraremos pronto a Kai

Gracias- dijeron todos y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto esperando que su amigo estuviera bien.

Próximo capitulo ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?

Dejen su opinión y gracias a las personas que dejaron un review


	3. En donde estas Kai

_CAPITULO III_

_¿EN DONDE ESTAS...?_

Dedicado a Malú,

gracias por tu apoyo...eres una gran amiga

NEGACION: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Los chicos salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, ya que no sabían donde comenzar su búsqueda, tardaron un poco en encontrar un taxi que los quisiera llevar. Mientras tanto Kai estaba por llegar a ese lugar.

Durante el camino solo penso lo aburrido que iba a estar en esa presentación, ya que le fastidia ser el centro de atención de los medios de comunicación pues siempre querían saber sobre su vida privada. Preferiría entrenar todo el día con el abuelo antes que dar alguna entrevista. Pero en esta ocasión lo hacia por el señor Dickenson, ya que él era una persona muy amable, en la que se podía confiar. Además lo había ayudado a salir de el yugo de su abuelo. Asistir a la reunión era una manera de mostrarlé su gratitud.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de cómo escapar de sus compañeros de equipo, por que estaba seguro de que Ray y Max lo invitarían a salir, pues siempre lo hacen o Kenny y Hilary intentarían que él realizará alguna actividad ridícula. Pero lo peor de todo sería ver a Tyson y Daichi comer de una manera extravagante ya que no encontraba alguna palabra que pudiera describir lo que ellos dos hacia a la hora de comer.

No es que no le agradaran sus compañeros, sabia bien que podía confiar en ellos sin importar la situación, además después del ultimo torneo su amistad se había fortalecido, pero había algo en él que le decía que esto no podía durar para siempre (y esta estaba en lo correcto), no quería involucrarlos en algún problema.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta cuando el chofer lo llamaba. El era una persona ya grande de descendencia rusa, que toda su vida había servido a la familia Hiwatari y en los ultimo años se había convertido en el chofer particular de Kai.

Señor Kai, Señor Kai, Joven HIWATARI.

- ...

- Señorito Hiwatari.

- sabes que no me gusta que me llames así- dijo algo molesto- odio que me digas así.

- Pero señor, parecía que no me escuchaba- trato de disculparse.

- Es que estaba pensando en... no tiene importancia, que es lo que quieres.

- Solo quería decirle que ya estamos por llegar al aeropuerto.

- Te conozco bien Vladimir y se que no es eso lo que querías decirme.

- Tiene razón el señor- sonrío el anciano -.

- No me digas señor, puedes llamarme Kai, me conoces desde niño, así que deja los formalismos aun lado, por favor; y si lo que me vas a decir es que me cuide bien y tenga mucho precaución, que no hable con extraños y no acepte algún alimento de nadie pierdes el tiempo. Creo que me puedo cuidar muy bien.

- pero señor, digo Kai, usted.

- no te preocupes, pense que ya te había acostumbrado a que puedo tomar yo mis propias decisiones, además no es la primera vez que viajo solo. He viajado solo desde que... estuve bajo la custodia de Voltaire.

- si lo se , pero usted mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que me preocupo, le prometí a sus padres siempre cuidarlo, por eso estoy aquí.

- se que te preocupas y te lo agradezco, pero nada me ha pasado. Mejor dejemos esta conversación.

- no quise entristecerlo, al hablarle de sus padres- prefirió cambiar de conversación- acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto.

ya me di cuanta, gracias.

- por que puerta va a salir.

- No lo se. Dice la invitación que nos estarán esperando para a conducirnos a una sala privada.

En la entrada del aeropuerto algunas personas observaban el automóvil que acababa de llegar desde una camioneta azul.

- ya llegaron, ese auto concuerda con las características que nos dieron.- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, cabello rojizo y piel blanca. Parecía un turista viendo un mapa de la ciudad.

- El pequeño fénix a caído en nuestra trampa- contesto su compañero que era casi igual que el primero pero su cabello era de color rubio castaño.

- Tal como nos dijo, tenia mucha razón. Llamare a los otros – metió su mano en su saco y tomo su teléfono y marcó - Pongan el plan en marcha y cuiden que todo salga bien. Informaremos al jefe de todo. No se comuniquen otra vez en esta línea, si es necesario nos comunicaremos con ustedes. Entendido.

- Si señor- se escucho la voz de una mujer.

Kai bajo del automóvil, el chofer traía el equipaje y se dirigían a la entrada principal cuando dos personas los abordaron.

- Bienvenido señor, lo estabamos esperando- dijo uno de ellos que era un joven como de 26 años, delgado, alto cabello oscuro, con una actitud muy seria.

- Puedo llevar su equipaje- dijo el segundo que era una persona baja, mayor que el primero.

Sin que el chofer Vladimir pudiera hacer algo, este le había arrebatado el equipaje. Esto le molesto a Kai ya que estimaba mucho a Vladimir aunque demostrara lo contrario.

- Quienes son ustedes- dijo él muy molesto.

- Perdón , que pena,- hablo el primero haciendo una reverencia- soy Hikaru y trabajo para la BBA, soy el encargado de coordinar los eventos.

- Yo soy Urami, y estamos aquí para conducirlo a una sala privada que el Señor Dickenson a reservado para ustedes.

Ya llegaron los demás- preguntó Kai mientras los observaba cuidadosamente.

- No, todavía no señor.

mmm- fue lo único que se le escucho decir. Kai solo esperaba que el abuelo los apurase ya que no quería estar mucho tiempo esperándolos, pero era muy rápido para que ellos llegaran.

- hay algún problema señor- dijo Hikaru.

- No, solo espero que no tarden los demás.

- Por aquí señor pase- le indicaba el camino Urami.

El chofer iba detrás de Kai, pero Hikaru lo detuvo.

- Lo siento, solo personal autorizado, puede pasar. Además su trabajo ya termino; nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí.

- Pero es mi deber cuidar al joven hasta que salga el avión.

- No te preocupes, ya puedes retirarte.

- Señor usted sabe que es mi deber cuidarlo y...

- Puedes irte, además que me puede pasar- Kai siguió caminando siguiendo a Urami.

- Tengo ordenes, señor.- hablo nuevamente el chofer tratando de persuadirlo.

- Ahora te doy nuevas ordenes, regrésate y toma un descanso - Kai ya se veía algo impaciente.

- esta bien, señor, como usted diga- Vladimir sabía que algo que le molestaba a Kai era que lo contradijeran.- _pero esperare a fuera_- penso él.

Los chicos iban a mitad del camino.

- Creo que no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Daichi.

- Por favor señor conductor, puede irse mas rápido- suplicaba Max.

Lo siento, es la velocidad permitida- hablo el conductor.

- Le pagaremos el doble si nos lleva mas rápido- dijo Ray.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- Genial y ahora que vamos hacer- Tyson se había mantenido callado durante todo el camino por fin hablo.- les dije que nos fuéramos por tren.

- Le pagamos el triple o lo que quiera- dijo Hilary, ella se veía muy preocupada.

- Falta 45 minutos para que salga el vuelo- fue lo único que dijo Kenny, para tratar de tranquilizar a los demás.

Kai era conducido hasta la parte de atrás del aeropuerto, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de espera donde se encontraba una azafata.

- Bienvenido señor, desea tomar algo antes de comenzar el vuelo.- dijo amablemente la azafata haciendo una reverencia mientras lo conducía a dentro de la sala.

- No gracias- Kai trato de ser un poco cortes, pero la actitud tan servicial de ella le parecía muy melosa. Así que tomo asiento y cruzo su brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Solo tenía unos minutos ahí y ya estaba fastidiado.

Al parecer Urami llevo el equipaje a otro lugar, ya que no se veía por ningún lado.

- Tome por favor- se acerca ella con un vaso de agua

- Dije que no, gracias, esperé a los demás.- volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Espero que no demoren mucho, ya que sino tendremos que partir sin ellos.- dijo Hikaru.

- Que... pero no es un vuelo privado.- pregunto Kai

Si pero... – Hikaru no pudo contestar la pregunta de Kai ya que la azafata lo interrumpió.

- Si desean pueden esperar a los demás dentro del avión o quieren algún aperitivo.

- No gracias. Señorita. Kira, es muy amable - hablo Hikaru – esperaremos a los demás.

Kai no contesto solo dio una sonrisa fingida.

En esos momentos llegaron los chicos al aeropuerto y comenzaron a buscar por todos los lugares. Hilary y Daichi fueron a preguntar al área de información de las diferentes líneas si no había un pasajero con los datos de Kai o un vuelo privado que estuviera a nombre de la BBA.

Max y Kenny buscaron en los pasillos, tiendas y la cafetería.

Tyson y Ray se dirigieron a las salas de espera... pero ninguno tuvo suerte. Pasaron más de quince minutos buscando sin tener ningún resultado.

El señor Dickenson se unió a la búsqueda con mas personas pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano... nada sobre Kai.

Todos se encontraban muy preocupados, pero no querían decir lo que pensaba, prefirieron guardar lo que sentían.

_- Ese Kai, cuando lo vea me va a escuchar_- pensaba uno de ellos

_- No se ve por ningún lado, no se habrá ido a otro_ _aeropuerto._

_- Si algo le pasa a Kai, será mi responsabilidad._

- _Que rico huele aquí_,- aspirando el olor que provenía de una cafetería_- que haces concéntrate estas buscando a Kai¿en donde estará?_

- _Que pasa con él, jamás va a cambiar, solo espero que esto sea un mal entendido _

_- En donde estas... en donde, por favor que se encuentre bien y que esto sea un mal entendido_.- llevo su mano a su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos.- _No se en que momento te convertiste en una persona importante para mí, pero si algo te pasara no se que haría yo. Jamás he tenido el valor de confesarte mis sentimientos por temor al rechazo. Te necesito, por favor... que se encuentre bien._

Desde que ellos llegaron al aeropuerto, eran observados por los mismos hombres de la camioneta azul. Tuvieron que entrar al aeropuerto para no perderlos de vista.

- Todo va a pedir de boca – dijo el pelirrojo – actúan como se previó.

- El señor estará muy contento, cuando todo termine.- agregó el segundo.

- Recuerda que esto es solo el principio, él debe pagar por sus errores; fue demasiado ingenuo al pensar que él señor se quedaría de brazos cruzados, su venganza apenas comienza.

- Esta es solo la punta del iceberg.- mirando su reloj- Es hora de comunicarnos con Urami para la siguiente fase.

- Yo haré mi papel de buen samaritano- agregó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia el área de información colocándose unos lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de guardia de seguridad– debimos haber contratado a otra persona para esto, pero entre menos mejor.

Mientras en la sala donde se encontraba Kai, este ya se veía muy impaciente, ya que tenía mas de media hora de estar esperando a sus compañeros.

_Lo sabia, llegaran tarde otras vez, pero por que tardaran mucho, de Tyson puedo creerlo, pero de los demás; Hilary y Ray son los mas cumplidos por que no han llegado, no lo entiendo_- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la azafata.

No desea algún aperitivo señor- trayendo consigo una bandeja de bocadillos.

No gracias, preferiría un té si es tan amable - con tal de que dejará de insistir tuvo que pedir algo- _espero que así me deje en paz._

En un momento se lo traigo.- ella se retiro.

Los chicos seguían buscando a Kai. Habían acordado reunirse en un punto del aeropuerto.

- Pareciera que se lo trago la Tierra- comento Tyson a Ray.

- Debe estar por aquí, tal vez no lo hemos buscado bien- dijo este último.

- Que tal se fue a otro aeropuerto – comento Kenny.

- No lo creo, este es él más cercano- intervino Max.

En ese momento vieron a Hilary correr así ellos junto con Daichi. Ella se veía algo agitada.

- Un guardia de seguridad me dijo que... – tomando un poco de aire – que hay una sala exclusiva para vuelos privados- volvió a tomar aire – muy exclusiva.

- Dicen que son para personas VIP´s, pueden explicarme que significa- dijo Daichi.

- En donde esta Hilary - dijo Ray.

- Este al final del lado norte, es la última sala y un vuelo sale en 10 minutos.

- Faltan 10 minutos para las 12:30 – comento Tyson – él le dijo al abuelo que el vuelo salía a las 12:00, que tal si ya partió.

- No digas tonterías – hablo Ray.

Que estamos esperando- dijo Max- vayamos para allá tal vez se encuentre él ahí.

La azafata no tardo en traer el té a Kai.

- Aquí esta su Té, Joven Hiwatari.

- Como supo ni nombre, nunca se lo dije – comento él algo sorprendido que ella lo llamará por su nombre, ya que él no era el único que tomaría el vuelo, por que no lo confundió con Ray o Max, y por que lo llamó por su apellido.

- Bueno yo...yo – ella no sabía que responderle. Así que intervino Hikaru.

- Usted es una persona muy importante para nosotros, tenemos ordenes de tratarlo muy bien Señor Hiwatari, además usted es muy conocido.

- Si por eso yo supe su nombre, además soy una gran fan de usted señor Hiwatari- dijo ella – perdón si mi actitud le ha molestado

_- No es una molestia, ha sido un fastidio_- penso él así que tomó la taza y empezó a beber el té, que aunque nunca le dijo el saber resulto ser su sabor favorito. Algo curioso, pero no le dio importancia, ya que ella menciono que era una gran fan de él.

Ella no dejaba de ver como Kai tomaba el té; su mirada cambio, se mostraba satisfecha.

- Si desea algo puede pedírmelo- después de decir esto se retiro.

Urami llego y se acerco a Hikaru y le dijo algo, que hizo que se mostrará preocupado.

- Ya es el momento, todo esta sucediendo tal y como se previó. No podemos fallar, sabes cual sería el castigo.

Si lo se- dijo Hikaru- y ya es tarde para arrepentirse, debemos hacerlo.

Kai los vio algo sospechoso, pero penso que tal vez se debía a que ya estaban algo atrasados y los demás no se veían por ningún lado.

Urami se acerco a Kai.

- Señor Hiwatari, ya no podemos esperar más.

- Pero si es un vuelo privado, podemos esperarlos un poco más.

- Pero debemos cumplir con un itinerario y ya tenemos 20 minutos de retaso y además el aeropuerto ya quiere ocupar esta sala – comento Hikaru que estaba pendiente de la conversación.

_- mmm ellos se lo buscaron, siempre dejan a última hora _– pensaba Kai- _no puedo pedirles que esperen más. Esta bien, me rindo no los esperaré más._

- No se preocupe por sus compañeros, de seguro tomaran otro vuelo – agrego Urami.

Kai dejo la taza, y se levanto - Esta bien, creo que ya ha sido suficiente la espera – _además se los advertí_- penso él.

Por aquí síganme por favor – dijo la azafata, guiándolos hacia el hangar donde los esperaba un jet.

Vladimir estaba cerca de la sala. Y se asombro al ver a los chicos correr hacia él.

_Tenia razón el Joven Kai, llegaron tarde_ – penso – Por aquí, el avión no tarda en salir.- les dijo – apúrense.

- Detengan ese avión, deténganlo – gritaban algunos de ellos.

- ¿En donde esta Kai? – grito alguien.

-------------------------------

Bueno este capitulo estaba listo desde el año pasado. Osea hace unos días.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y DEJARON UN REVIEW

Riku, Dana, Alexa Hiwatari, Mago Kawaii, sakurita, Aika Mizaki, Bladz- azire, sin sus comentarios no hubiese podido terminar espero que les guste.

Como no he decidido la pareja para el fic o no se si lo vaya haber, tuve que escribir los pensamientos sin indicar quien era la persona que hablaba, así que les dejo a ustedes la elección. Díganme a quien pertenece cada pensamiento. Sobre todo la persona que mostro un interes en Kai.

Dejen su opinión.

FELIZ 2006


	4. Eres vulnerable

**CAPITULO IV**

_**Vulnerable **_

En una habitación iluminada solo por el fuego de una chimenea, se encontraba una persona sentada en un gran sillón viendo como las llamas consumían la madera, mientras meditaba sobre los próximos acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir.

La mañana estaba aclarando, tomo una copa que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa cerca de él, mientras probaba el vino muchas imágenes inundaron su cabeza.

Durante estos últimos años solo un deseo lo había mantenido vivo… la venganza, no se daría por vencido hasta hacerles pagar a todos su traición, cada error seria cobrado muy caro, principalmente el de una persona.

_- Espere pacientemente este momento, tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la hora y tu no eres la excepción Kai…cuando has perdido todo lo único que queda es la venganza, y en estos últimos años solo se ha aumentado mas mi deseo de hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste_.- Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo intenso que proyectaban su furia.

_- Poco a poco has comenzado a cavar tu propia tumba, bajaste la guardia y te has convertido en una persona vulnerable, creo que no aprendiste nada de lo que se te enseño. Por lo que tendré que darte una última lección, que jamás olvidaras… _- aventó su copa al fuego y este aumento mas su fuerza – _serás consumido como esta madera, comienza con una chispa y avanza hasta que el fuego se hace imparable. Eres un iluso creyendo que seria fácil darme la espalda y traicionarme. Pero a cada perro le llega su día y hoy es tu gran día…_

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto

- Señor Hiwatari, ya no podemos esperar más.- Urami se notaba algo nervioso

- Pero si es un vuelo privado, podemos esperarlos un poco más.- aunque no quería admitirlo deseaba que sus compañeros llegasen a tiempo.

- Pero debemos cumplir con un itinerario y ya tenemos 20 minutos de retaso y además el aeropuerto ya quiere ocupar esta sala – comento Hikaru que estaba pendiente de la conversación.

_- mmm ellos se lo buscaron, siempre dejan a última hora _– pensaba Kai- _no puedo pedirles que esperen más. Esta bien, me rindo no los esperaré más. Ojala y aprendan a llegar temprano._

- No se preocupe por sus compañeros, de seguro tomaran otro vuelo – agrego Urami.

Kai dejo la taza de té que estaba tomando y se levanto - Esta bien, creo que ya ha sido suficiente la espera – _además se los advertí_- pensó él.

Por aquí síganme por favor – dijo la azafata, guiándolos hacia el hangar donde los esperaba un jet.

Al levantarse de su asiento, Kai se sintió algo mareado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que desde algunos días no se sentía bien, creía que era por el estrés de las últimas semanas y no había tenido tiempo de descansar, ser un joven con la responsabilidad de dirigir una empresa y al mismo tiempo tratar de llevar una vida normal no es una tarea fácil sobre todo cuando el trabajo no te interesa.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kai.

Vladimir el chofer que acompañaba a Kai estaba cerca de la sala. Y se asombro al ver a los chicos correr hacia él.

_Tenia razón el Joven Kai, llegaron tarde_ – pensó – Por aquí, espero que el avión no se haya ido sin ustedes.- les dijo – apúrense.

- Detengan ese avión, deténganlo – gritaban algunos de ellos.

- ¿En donde esta Kai? – grito alguien.

Que les pasa- Vladimir estaba algo sorprendido – el señor Hiwatari los debe estar esperando, si es que no han partido ya.

No lo entiende… Kai puede estar en peligro- hablo Rai.

¿Cómo puede ser eso, si el se dirige a un evento organizado por la BBA, ellos enviaron a dos miembros de su organización.

La BBA no a organizado nada… es una farsa y Kai puede estar en peligro- hablo Hilary.

Kai en ese momento se encontraba en el pasillo rumbo al hangar, la azafata y Urami iban delante de él y Hikaru atrás. Parecían estar custodiándolo, pero no le dio importancia. De repente sintió como una pesadez invadía su cuerpo, su corazón latía más rápido con cada paso que daba; respirar era difícil. Se detuvo un momento y llevo sus manos a su cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, esto no era normal. Para no perder el equilibrio se recargo en la pared.

_Que esta pasando… esto no ésta bien_ – pensaba él.

Creo que este viaje no será nada placentero para usted Señor Hiwatari – hablo Hikaru, su voz se escuchaba diferente. – pero no se preocupe cuidaremos muy bien de usted

Sólo esperemos que no haya nada de turbulencias- se burlo Urami- No queremos que le pase nada, ya que su seguridad esta en nuestras manos.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto la azafata

Nada, solo haga su trabajo- agrego Urami- que de él nos encargamos nosotros. – se acerco a Kai y lo sujeto del brazo. – No se preocupe, tan solo es una toxina muy poderosa la que tomo junto con su delicioso te, me sorprende que no haya perdido ya la conciencia, porque cualquiera ya se hubiera desmayado pero ya nos habían advertido de usted – le hablo al oído a Kai – desde hace tiempo hemos esperado este momento.

Pero el señor Kai no se ve bien, no creo que pueda viajar en ese estado – la azafata trato de acercarse a Kai pero Hikaru se lo impidió.

Vaya al avión y dígale al capitán que ya este listo para despegar.

Pero… - ella fue interrumpida por Hikaru nuevamente.

Haga su trabajo, que para eso se le paga y de esto ninguna palabra o lo pagara muy caro, Señorita.- le mostró una pequeña pistola.

Hikaru… no seas un tonto, ahora tendremos a un testigo, acaso eres un idiota, ayúdame con él y usted señorita no se mueva y no trate de hacer una tontería. – hablo Urami muy molesto.

Kai trataba de reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, comenzó ha analizar la situación y se dio cuenta de que ellos habían cometido muchos errores, a los cueles no les dio importancia y ahora pagaría caro su distracción. Se había bajado la guardia y se convirtió en un blanco vulnerable.

**ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO LA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW LA VEZ ANTERIOR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, COMETARIO O QUEJA PUEDEN DEJAR UN MENSAJE, SE LES AGRADECERÁ **


	5. Esto solo es el principio

_PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO TIEMPO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._

**CAPÍTULO V**

**ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO.**

Kai trataba de reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, comenzó ha analizar la situación y se dio cuenta de que ellos habían cometido muchos errores, a los cuales no les dio importancia y ahora pagaría caro su distracción. Había bajado la guardia y se convirtió en un blanco vulnerable.

- _Como es posible que haya ocurrido esto, fui un tonto _– él se reprochaba su falta de atención – ¿qué es lo que quieren? – trato de cuestionar

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, iba perdiendo lentamente el control de su cuerpo. Su vista empezó a nublarse y solo escuchaba la risa de sus captores y el sollozo de la joven azafata.

- Este es un pequeño regalo es de parte de tu gran amigo **Satoshi**, - mostraba una jeringa -ya que sin su ayuda, hubiera sido difícil poder atraparte. No es lindo confiar en las personas – Urami le decía esto a Kai mientras lo sostenía del brazo para introducir el medicamento al cuerpo de Kai.

- Eso no es verdad… Satoshi es – Kai apenas podía hablar e hilar algunas ideas, todo era muy confuso – _Él no puede ser, no puede ser… siempre a estado de mi lado_ – pensaba Kai

- No me digas que confías en él- se burlaba Hikaru – quien crees que nos proporcionó la información sobre ti.

-Él no haría eso-

- Entonces dime jovencito Hiwatari por que sabemos todo sobre ti, que es lo que te gusta y que no, que haces para divertirte, si es que lo haces y que personas son las mas cercanas a ti, también sabemos todo sobre ellos.- le decía Urami.

-Mentira- A Kai le costa creer lo que le decían, ya que conoció a Satoshi desde pequeño y siempre lo había apoyado en todo, incluso estuvo con él en momentos difíciles como él viejo Vladimir.

- Todas las personas tienen un precio, y para ser exactos él de el fue 10 millones de dólares -

- Urami ya inyéctalo, no perdamos tiempo y usted- refiriéndose a la azafata- ya deje de llorar antes de que pierda los estribos.- Hikaru le apuntaba con el arma.

Por más que intento liberar su brazo, Kai no pudo. La droga que le habían dado antes ya había cumplido su función. Ahora estaba a merced de ellos, era una situación humillante para él. Sintió como se introducía la aguja sobre su piel y como esa sustancia extraña invadía su cuerpo.

- Listo, ya esta, no nos dará ningún problema; ahora hay que irnos.- hablo Urami- Ayúdame a llevarlo.

A lo lejos alguien observaba la escena a través de unos binoculares.

-Escoge bien a tus enemigos, por que algún día les tocara a ellos jugar, parece que no entendiste bien esa lección, espero que con esto aprendas pequeño Kaiser- hablaba uno de los hombres que habían observado a Kai desde que llego al aeropuerto. Fue él mismo que utilizo una chaqueta de guardia de seguridad. Este paresia ser el líder, ya que siempre daba ordenes a la otra persona que lo acompañaba.

-POBRE TONTO, creyó que su traición no tendría consecuencias- agregó el otro.

- Comunícate con **Él** e infórmale que ya estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso- en sus palabras había una gran satisfacción por que todo ocurrió tal y como lo tenía previsto_.- El señor se alegrara mucho con el resultado obtenido y depositara toda su confianza en mí._

- Está bien, recuerda que sus compañeros están por llegar y ellos jugaran un papel importante, ya elegiste a uno-

- Estoy entre la chica y el chino -

- Creo que cualquiera de los dos será útil- una sonrisa malvada acompaño dichas palabras- el chico le daría mas dramatismo a la situación, pero la chica seria un duro golpe para él, no lo crees.

- No lo creo, no sabemos mucho sobre sus sentimientos, pero no importa, como te dije antes cualquiera de ellos será útil, pues él se sentirá culpable por lo que les llegue a pasar.

- ya veo -

- Ahora vete de aquí y has lo que te dije. Yo haré el resto del trabajo. Nos veremos en la tarde en la sala de juntas, reúne a todo el consejo. RECUERDA QUE ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO

- Como digas- se dio la media vuelta y se marcho de ahí.

Era inútil luchar, sabía bien que lo habían vencido de la manera más cobarde, ya que él no pudo defenderse, si la situación se hubiese presentado de otra forma, tal vez los acontecimientos serían otros.

Pero las cosas jamás estuvieron a su favor. Al parecer alguien lo había vendido, una persona cercana a él. Pero, que era lo que ellos querían con él, aun no le habían dicho sus intenciones. Lo único que le quedaba era recuperarse y después pensar como salir de esto. Ya estaba llegando al limite, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Solo sentía como arrastraban su cuerpo. A lo lejos solo escuchaba algunas voces.

Alguien se comunicaba por teléfono cerca de ahí.

- Señor solo le informo que ya podemos dar el siguiente paso, todo salio tal y como se planeo.

- No esperaba otro resultado – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Espero que este complacido con el trabajo.

-Por supuesto – en su voz se podía percibir una extraña alegría - **he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, y nada me hará tan feliz hasta que lo vea destruido**-

- Pronto llegara ese momento, señor. Recuerde que esto solo es el comienzo de su venganza.

- Lo se… por ahora me conformo con esto. Ahora continúa con las órdenes que se les han dado. Los llamare mas tarde, cuando todo el consejo este reunido.

- Como usted mande, Señor.

Ya no recibió alguna respuesta, pues la persona con la que se estaba comunicando había terminado la llamada.

Los chicos ya estaban en el área de abordaje, muy cerca de Kai.

- Rápido tenemos que encontrarlo- grito Ray

- ojala y no le haya pasado nada malo – decía Tyson.

- La próxima vez que Kai quiera llamar nuestra atención, que use una tuba- decía Daichi.

- Basta deja de decir tonterías- dijo Hilary- _yo se que él esta bien_.

Salieron del pasillo que conducía al la pista y vieron como dos sujetos arrastraban a Kai hasta un jet.

- Déjenlo – uno de ellos grito.

- que es lo que le han hecho-

- Como es posible que nos hayan descubierto, es imposible- grito Urami- rápido hay que irnos, solo nos falta poco para llegar al Jet.

- Deténganse – gritaron los guardias de seguridad del aeropuerto – este vuelo ya no esta autorizado. Ya no tienen ninguna salida. Están detenidos por intento de secuestro y usurpación de cargos.

- eso es lo que creen, pero no será fácil, prefiero morir, pero no me iré solo – Hikaru saco el arma y tomo a la azafata que estaba con ellos y Urami tenía a Kai.

- Vamos… será mejor que nos dejen ir – decía Urami.

Cerca de ahí el mismo hombre de los binoculares observaba todo, sin perder un solo detalle, en su cara se mostraba una gran satisfacción.

La situación era difícil, estas personas se veían decididas a hacer cualquier cosa; de repente se escucharon algunos disparos. Todos estaban confundidos, algunos guardias comenzaron a disparar también. Solo se escuchaban gritos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS INTERESANTE


	6. Que sucedio?

**GRACIAS** a las personas que dejaron un review, agradezco cada comentario y sugerencia

NEGACIÓN: No poseo beyblade UU

**CAPITULO VI**

**¿QUE SUCEDIÓ?**

En una gran sala de negocios unos hombres observan muy atentos un televisor, parecía que esperaban recibir una gran noticia.

- Ya es hora de que la noticia salga- decía uno muy molesto

- Hemos esperado desdés hace dos horas – agrego otro – desde que se nos informo que todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

- Cállate – grito uno – él nunca falla en lo que hace y miren – refiriéndose la televisor – parece que ya va a salir lo que hemos esperamos.

- "Ultima noticia – decía una joven mujer en la televisión -acabamos de recibir un boletín informándonos que en el aeropuerto local ha ocurrido al parecer un atentado de secuestro en contra de la estrella deportiva KAI HIWATARI, sobre su estado de salud no se sabe nada aun. – Una gran imagen de Kai apareció en la pantalla -No sabemos lo que sucedió pero al parecer hubo disparos y algunas personas salieron lastimadas, según algunos testigos. Nos informan que han muerto dos personas, pero no sabemos sus nombres pues la policía local ha tenido todo bajo absoluto hermetismo, ya que este joven además de ser una gran figura en el mundo deportivo por capacidad para el beyblade es el heredero de las empresas HIWATARI y BIOVOLT. Las cuales se cotizan en millones…" – La televisión fue apagada

- Vaya esto es mejor de lo que pensamos – mostraba una sonrisa malvada- Kai, de esta si que no vas a poder salir.

- ahora ya no tendremos ningún obstáculo para seguir con nuestros planes y destruir Kai, no sabe lo que le espera – agrego otro

- solo esperaremos que llegue él presidente del consejo para saber las medidas que tomaremos –comento otro – y no debe tardar me dijo que los reuniera aquí a todos, para explicarles la siguiente fase.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

El ruido producido por el suero y las demás maquinas conectadas a él era insoportable. Llevaba tres días así y no había dado ninguna señal. Jamás se había visto tan vulnerable.

- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTA SITUACIÓN? – eras las preguntas que todos ellos se hacían. Pero al parecer no había ninguna respuesta para ellas.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con él? – cuestionó Hilary.

- No lo se Hil – contesto Tyson, se veía muy desanimado.

- Por que hay tanto hermetismo, los doctores no nos dicen nada- agrego Max.

- Rei ya esta fuera de peligro, pero de Kai no se sabe nada- hablo Kenny

Ellos se encontraban en el pasillo del hospital, ya que no los dejaban estar en la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo. Se veían muy cansados, pero ninguno quería abandonar el hospital, solamente lo hacían para ir a cambiarse o para comer algo. Pero la situación era tal, que ni Daichi y Tyson tenían apetito. Doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían de esa habitación, pero ninguno les decía algo.

- Que desesperante es esto- decía Tyson, mientras golpeaba fuertemente l pared con su puño

- es verdad, pero no arreglas nada si te comportas como un loco –hablo Kenny, mientras miraba a las personas que pasaban por el pasillo – compórtate estamos en un hospital.

- Lo se pero como quieres que me comporte – gritaba Tyson, llamaba mas la atención

- Hilary, dile algo por favor – suplico Kenny, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su amiga quien estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

- ¿Hilary, estas bien?- preguntó Max

- Perdón, que decías Max – hablo Hilary, su voz se escuchaba cansada. En su regazo se encontraba Daichi durmiendo,

- Te vez muy cansada, por que no vas a tu casa y duermes un rato, si sucede algo, nosotros te diremos- dijo Max

- No – dijo ella – estaré aquí hasta que él despierte, ya que no puedo estar con Rei, tampoco me impedirán estar con Kai – unas lagrimas rodaron por s sus mejillas – es que esto no puede estar pasando

- No ganamos nada con llorar – dijo Tyson muy molesto

- No seas cruel – dijo Max, sorprendido por la actitud de Tyson.

- Es la verdad- fue lo único que dijo él y se aparto de ellos.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Kenny- a todos nos ha afectado esta situación

- Lo se – dijo ella – solo espero que esto termine pronto.

- Vas a ver que esto pronto va a terminar, y vamos ha estar disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones con nuestros amigos- Agrego Max,

La noticia de que Kai había sufrido un atentado de secuestro y estaba en el hospital, se esparció como pólvora. Algunos medios de comunicación exageraban con el asunto. Unos comentaban que los secuestradores actuaban solos impulsados por la ambición de la fortuna Hiwatari. Algunos comentaban que Kai estaba asociado con la mafia y era un ajuste de cuentas, unos decían que se encontraba en el hospital por una sobre dosis y otros decían que tal vez era un falso secuestro que la BBA había orquestado, para ganar más fama después de lo de BEGA. Los medios solo aprovecharon la situación. Deban sus teorías como ciertas y trataban de ventilar la vida privada de Kai, sus hábitos y costumbres.

Las acciones de la empresa Hiwatari cayeron estrepitosamente en la bolsa de valores. Pues el único heredero de la compañía se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Y no se sabía sobre el futuro que tendrían la compañía ya que después de Kai, no había nadie quien pudiera heredarla, pues él era el último miembro de su familia. Su abuelo se encontraba arraigado esperando un juicio en su contra y además estaba muy enfermo.

Nadie sabía lo que en verdad sucedió en el aeropuerto ese día, los hechos eran bizarros, nadie entendía por que un joven como Kai pudiera estar envuelto en esta situación. Y nadie sospechaba que detrás de esto estaba una persona llena de ira, que haría cualquier cosa por cumplir su venganza. Podría todo su poder en ver a sus enemigos pagar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado, Se que es un capitulo corto, pero si quiero actualizar tendre que escribir asi y en el siguiente capitulo se explicara lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto de acuerdo a la perspectiva de las personas involucradas.

Gracias, nuevamente a las personas que leen esta historia y espero recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas.


	7. Despertar a una pesadilla

**CAP****ÍTULO 7**

"**DESPERTAR"**

**-**

Después de cinco días de encontrarse en terapia intensiva por fin logarlo estabilizarlo. Quitaron algunos cables de su cuerpo y solo dejaron el suero y el equipo que monitorea la presión arterial. Los doctores dijeron que encontraron sustancias extrañas en su cuerpo las cuales ocasionaron un colapso en su sistema, él cual a penas se estaba recuperando; demasiado rápido ya que cualquier persona tardaría más y aunque se encontraba estable, no sabrían cuando despertaría. Ahora todo dependía de él.

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala, estos cinco días habían sido una eternidad para ellos. El señor Dickenson, los padres de Max y Kenny junto con Hiroshi y el abuelo Kinomiya trataron en vano de convencerlos en que descansaran pero ninguno quiso abandonar el hospital, aunque sabían que no podían esta vez ayudar a sus amigos querían estar ahí en el momento que despertaran. Solo Daichi abandono el hospital, ya que era él más chico y no podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Él animo de los chicos fue decayendo poco a poco y cualquier comentario podía llegar en discusión o en alguna situación de disgustó.

- Él es muy fuerte, pronto lo veremos con nosotros dirigiendo los entrenamientos –habló Kenny, para romper el silencio que se había establecido en la sala desde hacia un rato.

- Si – contestaron Max y Tyson al mismo tiempo.

- A quien le importan los entrenamientos en este momento - Hilary se veía muy molesta – solo quiero que… - algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- No te enojes, solo lo dije para… - Kenny no pudo hablar mas sentía un nudo en su garganta.

- Perdóname – fue lo único que pudo decir Hilary – ella comenzó a llorar.

- Vamos Hil – Max se acerco a ella y la abrazó – todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

- ¿De verdad lo crees Max?, todo va a estar bien – ella lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Los doctores dijeron que él es muy fuerte – hablo Tyson tratando de consolar también a su amiga.

- Lo que me preocupa es no saber nada de Rei – dijo Max quien aún se encontraba abrazando a Hilary. – solo lo que nos dice el señor Dickenson.

- No entiendo a Mariah, por que nos trata así- en eso momento Hilary se separo de Max – nosotros también nos preocupamos por Rei, es nuestro amigo.

- Desde que llegó con Lee nos prohibió que nos acercáramos a la habitación de Rei- hablo Tyson muy molesto – solo espero que haya salido bien de la operación, es la segunda intervención que le hacen.

- Recuerden que las malas noticias llegan primero – Kenny habló, aun se veía que le costaba articular las palabras. – Él también es muy fuerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

La situación de Rei también era complicada, había recibido un disparo y la bala había perforado un pulmón, por lo que tuvieron que intervenirlo, pero su situación se complico ya que no recibió una buena atención medica al inicio, ya que los doctores se interesaron en brindar lo mejor a Kai. Cuando Lee y Mariah se enteraron de esto se molestaron mucho por eso no permitieron que los demás se acerca a su amigo, creyendo que ellos no les importaba la situación de Rei.

- Es muy injusto –dijo Lee – él de debe estar en esa cama, pero todo es culpa de Kai.

- No menciones ese nombre – Mariah se encontraba llorando – cuando Rei se recupere, nos iremos de este país y regresaremos a nuestra aldea, al lugar que no debió dejar jamás.

- Crees que él lo quiera – Lee miró a Mariah – él los aprecia mucho y estos últimos años a estado más con ellos que con nosotros.

- No se como, pero voy a lograr que Rei regrese con nosotros.

En ese momento una enfermera salio de la habitación de Rei y se dirigió a ellos dos.

-ustedes son familiares del paciente Kon, verdad – les preguntó.

- si – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Algo le pasa – preguntó Lee algo alarmado.

- No se preocupen- habló la enfermera - solo les informo que el paciente a evolucionado muy bien y su situación ya es estable.

- Podemos verlo – dijo Mariah – sus ojos reflejaban alegría, que en estos días habían sido un tormento.

- En este momento, él se encuentra descansando, se le aplico un fuerte sedante, así que no despertará hasta mañana.

- Señorita, podríamos entrar a la habitación, le prometo que no lo molestaremos – Mariah le suplicaba.

- Lo siento, no creo que…

- Por favor – dijo Lee – solo queremos estar a su lado en estos momentos.

- Esta bien, pero solo por un momento – la enfermera los condujo a la habitación y les dio instrucciones de permanecer en silencio. Cuando ella salió, Mariah comenzó a llorar, apoyo su cara en el hombro de Lee. No podía soportar ver a Rei en ese estado. Lee la trató de confortar al abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra habitación un chico había abierto los ojos, poco a poco los fue abriendo, la luz le lastimaba, sentía su cuerpo entumido. Primero trató de reconocer el lugar donde estaba. El olor a alcohol y otras sustancias era inconfundible, la luz tuene y el ruido del monitor del corazón eran inconfundibles. Se encontraba en alguna habitación de un hospital. Durante su infancia fue muchas veces a parar a alguna de estas habitaciones debido a los crueles entrenamientos a los que fue sometido por parte de su abuelo y el demente de Boris. Jamás olvidaría esos lugares y donde él se encontraba en este momento era muy parecido.

Una enfermera que en ese momento se encontraba revisando los signos vitales del paciente al percatarse de que había despertado, salió corriendo a buscar al doctor, para darle la noticia. Los chicos que se encontraban a fuera escucharon la noticia y no les importo lo que la enfermera les decía y entraron todos.

- Lo siento, pero no pueden entrar, él debe descansar y el doctor primero lo debe valorar – pero todo lo que decía era inútil. Así que mejor fue a buscar al doctor.

- Kai… Kai – fue el grito de todos ellos.

- por fin despertaste, viejo nos tenías asustado – dijo Tyson, al acercarse a su amigo.

- me alegró que estés bien – habló Hilary muy emocionada.

- vaya tu si que te tomas tu tiempo – Max sonreía a su amigo.

Todos rodearon la cama de Kai, él solo los miro, no entendía lo que pasaba, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido y ni como había llegado a ese lugar, su cabeza esta llena de imágenes borrosas, por más que trataba de hilar una idea todo se hacía más confuso pero noto que faltaba uno de ellos. El silencio reino el lugar. Los chicos no sabían que decirle, solo estaban alegres de que estuviera bien. Antes se habían prometido no decirle nada a Kai hasta que se estuviera recuperado. Pero la mirada de Kai reflejaba su inquietud.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos – dijo Kenny – debemos dejarlo descansar.

- Es una buena idea – agregó Max.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir, pero la voz de su amigo los detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – aun le costaba hablar.

Ellos se quedaron sin decir nada, solo se miraban entre ellos, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- Por que no hablan – Kai a pasar de su estado reflejaba su molestia.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Hablen, Ya, por que callan.

- Será mejor que descanses – hablo Hilary – mañana hablaremos

- ¿Qué ocurrió?, donde esta Rei. – Kai trato de levantarse, pero no pudo. Los cables que tenía en su cuerpo se lo impedían.

- Por favor tranquilízate, Hilary tiene razón, lo mejor será esperar a que estés bien - dijo Max.

- No me digan lo que debo de hacer o no, les he hecho una pregunta y quiero una respuesta ahora – Kai exigió.

- Pero, pero – titubeó Tyson -

- Si ustedes no pueden darme esas respuestas yo las buscaré – Kai junto todas sus fuerzas para sentarse y comenzó a quitarse algunos cables y el suero. Sus amigos al verlo tan determinado no tenían otra opción.

- Rei esta bien, no te preocupes por él – Kenny comenzó a hablar pero en ese momento llegó el doctor y obligo a todos a que salieran de la habitación.

- Enfermera, saque a todos, lo único que han ocasionado es complicar la situación del paciente- el medico se veía muy molesto – y usted jovencito no esta recuperado totalmente, debe de descansar no haga tonterías.

- aun no he terminado de hablar con ellos y quiero irme de este lugar en este momento – Kai se veía muy alterado.

- Usted no puede exigir eso.- hablo el doctor y junto con algunas otras personas lograron aplicarle un sedante. Y prohibió la entrada de cualquier persona que no fuera personal autorizado por él.

- Cuando Kai despierte, no podremos seguirle ocultando lo que ocurrió, así que debemos prepararnos.- Tyson les hablo a sus amigos.

- Aun no puedo explicarme lo que ocurrió, como se lo podré decir a él.- dijo Max

- No lo sé- Hilary miró la habitación donde se encontraba Kai - estoy muy cansada de esta situación-

-

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perdón se que el capitulo, es cortó pero ando falta de imaginación, se que les había dicho que explicaría lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto, pero eso vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y DEJARON UN REVIEW, AGRADECERE CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA Y OPINION.


	8. No hay esperanza

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"**NO HAY ESPERANZA"**

-

El doctor salio de la habitación donde se encontraba su paciente, había valorado nuevamente su estado, pero no encontró ninguna mejoría. Se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban los familiares de su paciente.

Dar este tipo de noticias nunca era fácil, esta era la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo pero ya no estaba en sus manos y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Antes de conversar con ellos, repaso mentalmente la manera en la que les daría la noticia, pero al estar frente a ellos no supo como comenzar a hablar, suspiro fuertemente intentando darse valor, pero vio la reacción de la chica al verlo, parecía que adivinaba sus pensamientos ya que comenzó a llorar, en ese momento su acompañante la abrazo para tranquilizarla un poco.

No era rara esta reacción, muchas veces había presenciado la escena. Por un momento no dijo nada, espero a que ella se tranquilizará, trataba de ser sensible ante el dolor de otros.

Lamento mucho esta situación – dijo el doctor, tratando de no ser muy frío con su comentarío – hemos hecho todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos, ya no podemos hacer nada ahora todo depende de cómo él reaccione al tratamiento.

**ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD** – grito ella – él no puede dejarnos, él es muy fuerte, usted nos esta mintiendo.

Lo lamento – repitió el doctor – si reacciona esta noche – hizo una pausa – tal vez…

Por favor no diga nada más – le exigió la otra persona – usted no lo conoce como nosotros, él es muy fuerte, ha soportado cosas peores y ha salido adelante.

Usted… no puede decirnos que ya no tengamos esperanza a que él se recupere – a ella le costaba mucho hablar.

El doctor se retiro, ya no tenía nada que decir, lidiar con los familiares en ocasiones era más difícil que atender a los pacientes, pero quien era é para acabar con la esperanza que ellos tenían diciéndoles que ya nada se podía hacer y que todo había terminado, la ciencia en ocasiones se equivoca y él esperaba que esta fuese una de ellas.

No los conocía, pero al verlos estos últimos días sentía simpatía por ellos. La primera cosa que le dijeron en la escuela de medicina fue la de no involucrar sus sentimientos en cualquier caso pero no podía evitarlo, ver la preocupación y sufrimiento en sus rostros por la persona que se encontraba en aquella habitación lo conmovían.

_Tal vez me equivoque de profesión_ – pensó mientras se dirigía a una habitación para atender a otro paciente – _pero en mis manos no esta decidir quien vive o quien muero, solo puedo intentar ayudar lo demás no depende de mí. _

Las dos personas estuvieron sin decir ninguna palabra durante un rato, ella no podía dejar de llorar, sentía que todo en lo que había creído no existía. Si había justicia divina debía de castigar al culpable de que una de las personas que más amaba estuviera en ese estado. No entendía como alguien como su él estuviese en ese estado, él era la persona más amable y compresiva que ella conocía. Como era posible que este fuera su pago, mientras que la otra persona causante de todo se estuviese recuperando.

Mariah… por favor contrólate – le pidió Lee – no soluciones nada, solo haces que me preocupe.

Es que Ray no puede morir… él no lo merece – por más que intentaba tranquilizarse, no lo lograba.

Todos estos días intento ser una persona fuerte, pero esto rebasaba cualquier cosa que ella pudiera resistir. El doctor había acabado con las pocas esperanzas que tenía. Hacerse la idea de que la persona a la que ella amaba ya no estaría a su lado era algo que no podía soportar. Lo había conocido desde su infancia, él siempre la ayudo cuando ella lo necesitaba y ahora ya no estaría a su lado. Lo necesitaba tanto en estos momentos.

Lee no soportaba verla sufrir por más que buscaba palabras de aliento, no las hallaba sabía que no importaban lo que dijese, no cambiaria nada la situación.

Debemos ser fuertes por él, sabes que no le gustaría verte así – Lee tampoco creía en sus propias palabras.

Si a él le pasa algo, yo me muero – Mariah dejo de llorar en ese momento.

No digas tonterías – le dijo él, ya que le dolían estas palabras, de repente sintió mucho coraje, no por ella sino por la situación en la que se encontraban, pues ver a su mejor amigo, al que él consideraba como un hermano, verlo en ese estado tampoco era fácil para él. Un odio invadió su ser, tenía ganas de desquitar su rabia con el causante de todo – la culpa de esto la tiene ese Hiwatari, esas personas lo buscaban a él y ahora Ray esta pagando los errores de ese tonto. Jamás debió ser su amigo, él no merece tener amigos, debe estar solo como el perro que es.

En ese momento Mariah se separo de Lee y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

Que te pasa, a donde vas – le grito Lee, pero ella no le hizo caso. Ella necesitaba desquitar su coraje.

-----------------------------------

que es lo que ira hacer ella, no se lo imaginan...

BUENO espero que les haya gustado, ahora no pude escribir mucho, .

Gracias. (Arigatou) por sus review,

-


	9. Una mala noticia

**CAPITULO I X**

**UNA MALA NOTICIA**

**-------------------------------------------------**

La sala del hospital se hallaba casi vacía, solo tres jóvenes se encontraba sentados hipnotizados por las paredes blancas del lugar. En los pasillos había poco movimiento. Nadie decía nada, cada quien estaba en su mundo hasta que escucharon que alguien les hablaba.

– ¿Que ha pasado chicos? – pregunto Kenny pues había ido a su casa a cambiarse y darse un baño.

– Nada – Max contesto su pregunta – los doctores le han aplicado otra vez algunos tranquilizantes y desde el incidente de la mañana no han permitido que entremos a verlo.

– Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, no sabían que decirse. La situación estaba fuera de sus manos y el cansancio se reflejaba ya en su rostro.

– Como va a terminar esto – Tyson rompió el silencio que habían establecido.

– No lo se, pero mejor no hay que hablar sobre el tema – lo interrumpió Max – ya tengo suficiente de esto, solo quiero que termine y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

– No quiero ser inconciente, pero que vamos a decirle a Kai cuando nos vuelva a preguntar sobre lo que sucedió y donde esta Ray – dijo Hilary algo triste – él no se va a conformar con una simple explicación. Ustedes vieron como se puso. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que le vamos a decir.

– Y que quieres que le digamos – Tyson se enojado con el comentario – si aún para nosotros todo esto es confuso.

– Debemos pesar en algo – hablo Kenny – además cuando él se entere que Ray se encuentra internado en el hospital, no nos lo va a perdonar por haberle ocultado la verdad.

– Ahora no podemos preocuparlo con esa noticia – Hilary se veía algo inquieta – él no debe de enterarse de la situación de Ray, no por ahora.

– Pero tarde o temprano lo va a saber – le dijo Max.

– Prefiero que sea tarde, así que les pido, mejor dicho les exijo que nadie le diga nada – Hilary alzó un poco su voz.

– No podremos mentirle, sabes que Kai no es una persona a la que sea fácil engañar – la interrumpió Tyson.

– No les estoy pidiendo que mientan – le dijo Hilary ya mas tranquila – solo que no le mencionen nada sobre Ray, hasta que este él bien. No ganamos nada con preocuparlo.

– Esta bien – dijeron ellos, pero no se veían convencidos.

– Pero si algo malo le pasa a Ray se lo diremos – hablo Tyson su mirada reflejaba un profunda tristeza, por no poder estar a lado de su amigo.

– Nada malo le va a pasar, él también se va a recuperar, los dos son muy fuertes – Hilary trato de animarlo.

En ese momento una enfermera salió de la habitación de Kai y se acerco a ellos antes de que la rodearan, pues era lo que hacían cuando alguien salía de esa habitación.

Su amigo esta estable y evolucionando satisfactoriamente. El doctor me pidió que les digiera que no podrán verlo sin su consentimiento, pues no quiere que pase un incidente como el de hace rato, ya que tardamos mucho en tranquilizarlo – ellos iban a decir algo, pero ella no los dejo hablar – Les recuerdo que él se encuentra convaleciente y cualquier cosa en estos momentos puede afectar su recuperación.

Después de hablarles, la enfermera siguió con su recorrido por otras habitaciones dejándolos nuevamente solos.

– Y que entonces que le vamos a decirle – pregunto Max.

Los chicos estaban pensando en lo que le dirían a Kai para tranquilizarlo, cuando se escucharon por los pasillos algunos gritos, por lo que ellos se sorprendieron.

– Quien será – cuestiono Max.

– Alguien que no esta conforme con el servicio – bromeo Tyson sin darse cuenta.

– Es Mariah – dijo Hilary al ver a la chica venir hacia ellos. Le extraño verla, ya que desde que ella y Lee llegaron, no quisieron hablar con ellos, pues los consideraban culpables de lo que le sucedió a Ray.

– ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Ray? – pregunto Kenny

Mariah llego a donde ellos estaba, se veía muy molesta. Todos se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron a ella.

– ¿Ray está bien? – le pregunto Tyson.

– **A ustedes que les importa lo que le ocurra a Ray, solo se preocupan por ese…** – Mariah, no podía hablar era tanto su enojo que varías lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas –

– Vayámonos de aquí Mariah – Lee le hablo – no pierdas tu tiempo.

– Mariah, podemos hacer algo por ti, está todo bien – Hilary trato de acercársele, pero ella la rechazo empujándola.

– **No pueden hacer nada** – Mariah les grito – **solo quiero decirle a ese tonto que por su culpa Ray se esta muriendo, mientras él se encuentra recuperándose, él no lo merece**.

– ¿Que dices? – Kenny no podía creer lo que ella le decía – Ray no puede estar muriendo.

– Debe haber un error – dijo Max.

– Ray es muy fuerte, él va a salir de esto – Tyson estaba atónitos al igual que todos ante la mala noticia que habían recibido.

– **No finjan que les importa** – intervino Lee.

– Claro que nos importa, él también es nuestro amigo- le contesto Hilary.

– **Por favor, a ti solo te importa Kai** – le dijo Mariah – por eso has estado a su lado y no te le has despegado ni un segundo.

– Eso no es verdad, ustedes no nos ha permitido acercarnos a Ray – a Hilary le dolían la palabras de Mariah, más que el empujón.

– **Cállate, si lo hubiesen querido habrían insistido, pero no les interesaba saber como estaba, sólo se preocupaban por su amigo, ya que el tiene dinero **– le grito Mariah.

– Mariah, por favor regresemos a la habitación de Ray – le insistía Lee – él nos necesita a su lado, nosotros si somos sus amigos.

– También nosotros – dijeron Tyson y Max al mismo tiempo.

– Ustedes no merecen ser amigos de Ray – Mariah hablo mas tranquila – no entiendo por que prefiere estar con ustedes que con su familia. Cuando Ray despierte, él entenderá que nunca fueron sus amigos, como lo decían ser.

– Ray es un buen amigo… él nos va a entender – hablo Kenny.

Ellos no dijeron nada más, entendían el enojo de Mariah, pero no su actitud. Tratar de razonar con ella no sería posible en estos momentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se encontraba conciente, los efectos del tranquilizante estaban pasando. No entendía lo que había ocurrido y por que se encontraba en ese lugar y solo deseaba salir de ahí.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a una enfermera que registraba algunos datos en lo que se imagino que sería su expediente medico. No quiso llamar su atención, por lo que fingió seguir durmiendo, no quería que le volvieran a dar algún medicamento para tenerlo inconsciente. Escucho algunos pasos y se imagino que la enfermera saldría, pero siguió en la misma posición hasta que oyó que cerraron la puerta de su habitación.

– _Debo salir de aquí_ – Kai trato de de sentarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba, lo intento varias veces pero era inútil – _**esto no me puede estar pasando**_.

Kai se tranquilizo, no quería elevar su ritmo cardiaco y tener en cualquier momento a doctores y enfermeras sobre él. Trato de contener su enojo y comenzó a buscar en una solución en vez de quejarse.

– _Que fue lo que sucedió_ – pensaba él, pero lo único que recordaba era la invitación que había recibido y que realizaría un viaje, después de eso todo era confuso hasta que despertó en esa habitación – _por que ellos_ – refiriéndose a sus amigos – _no quieren decirme lo que ocurrió, saben algo y me lo están ocultando… pero donde estará Ray_.

Volvió a intentar levantarse y esta vez lo consiguió, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse sentado, así que se recostó nuevamente. Esto lo frustraba, se sentía tan tonto por estar en esa situación. Algo estaba mal, había pasado por alto algún detalle. Recapitulo lo que sabía, para encontrar alguna pista o un indicio de lo que le había ocurrido.

Estoy seguro de que esto no fue un accidente – su cabeza le estaba doliendo, pero seguía intentando recordar, hasta que el ruido que provenían de afuera lo distrajo, parecía los gritos de una mujer y después cesaron. Algo estaba pasando a fuera de su habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fuera de la habitación la situación parecía mejorar. Nadie hablaba, provocando un silencio aturdidor. Lee abrazó a Mariah para confortarla, pero ella lo rechazó, no quería tranquilizarse, deseaba tanto desquitar su enojo.

– **Déjame** – le dijo – **esto no se puede quedar así** – ella comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Kai.

– Ya es suficiente, debemos irnos – Lee trato de tomar su mano, pero ella no lo permitió.

– **Yo no me voy hasta que haga lo que vine hacer** – Mariah estaba decidida en entrar a ese lugar.

– Que vas hacer – Hilary se puso enfrente de ella. Los demás chicos no sabían que hacer.

– **Apártate** – le exigió – **no quiero lastimarte a ti**.

– Mariah que te pasa – Lee temía que su amiga cometiera una locura

– **Solo quiero decirle sus verdades y que no merece estar vivo es un… **- ella estaba fuera de sí.

– No te voy a permitir que entres a esa habitación, Kai no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió – le dijo Hilary.

– **Eso no es verdad, a él lo querían eliminar por que no es una persona buena, acaso ya olvidaron cuando él trato de robarnos nuestras bestias bit. Por culpa de sus errores Ray se esta muriendo** – Las palabras de Mariah desconcertaron a todos.

Tyson no había pensado en esa posibilidad – _Tal vez Kai nos ha ocultado algo_.

Eso no es verdad – Hilary no creía en lo que Mariah decía. – Kai nunca haría eso, como puedes inventar esa mentira.

Es verdad – hablo Max – Kai trato de quitarnos nuestras bestias bit, eso ocurrió antes de que tú llegarás al equipo.

Pero fue obligado por su abuelo – intervino Kenny – y eso no es prueba de que lo que ocurrió hace unos días sea culpa de Kai

Hilary estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca se hubiese imaginado a Kai hacer eso, para ella, él era una persona inquebrantable que jamás cometería un error.

Al escuchar el escándalo, unas enfermeras llegaron.

– ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? – Pregunto una enfermera – Si no se comportan, tendré que pedirle que salgan del lugar, no están en la calle para que hablen de esta manera.

Mariah aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos y entro. Vio a Kai acostado en la cama, él no tenía tantos aparatos conectados a él como Ray, eso provoco que su rabia aumentara. Kai se sorprendió al verla y trato de levantarse pero aún seguía débil.

– Que sucede – su voz se escuchaba rasposa y débil, ya que los doctores le habían colocado un tubo en la garganta que le ayudo a respirar cuando estuvo en terapia intensiva.

– **Y aun tienes el cinismo de preguntar** – Mariah se acerco a él

– Señorita salga – la enfermera entro y los demás detrás de ella – las visitas están restringidas.

– Claro como él tiene mucho dinero puede hacer eso, tiene miedo de que le digan lo que se merece – Mariah no apartaba su vista de él – miren al gran Kai derrotado y aplastado como la cucaracha que es.

– Mariah, deja ya hablar tonterías y salgamos – le dijo Lee.

– Que… pasa – pregunto Kai – alguien me lo puede decir.

– Nada – hablo Hilary.

– Nada – repitió Mariah – te parece poco que por culpa de este, Ray se este muriendo.

– ¿Qué? – Kai se levanto no podía creer lo que escucha – que dices, eso no puede ser cierto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Les pido una mega disculpa, ya que no he podido escribir regularmente, pero tengo una buena excusa pues he estado enferma. No estoy mintiendo, es que con este clima tan cambiante me enfermo con regularidad de la garganta, ahora tengo una fuerte gripa. Si alguien sabe algún remedio que no sean inyecciones le agradeceré infinitamente si me lo pasa.

Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capitulo sabrán lo que ocurrió. Dejen sus review para saber sus opiniones, sugerencia y cometarios.

-


	10. La confrontacion

**---------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

**---------------------------**

Mariah aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos y entro. Vio a Kai acostado en la cama, él no tenía tantos aparatos conectados a él como Ray, eso provoco que su rabia aumentara. Kai se sorprendió al verla y trato de levantarse pero aún seguía débil.

– Que sucede – su voz se escuchaba rasposa y débil, ya que los doctores le habían colocado un tubo en la garganta que le ayudo a respirar cuando estuvo en terapia intensiva.

– **Y aun tienes el cinismo de preguntar** – Mariah se acerco a él

– Señorita salga – la enfermera entro y los demás detrás de ella – las visitas están restringidas.

– **Claro como él tiene mucho dinero puede hacer eso, tiene miedo de que le digan lo que se merece** – Mariah no apartaba su vista de él – **miren al gran Kai derrotado y aplastado como la cucaracha que es.**

– Mariah, deja ya hablar tonterías y salgamos – le dijo Lee.

– ¿Que… pasa? – Pregunto Kai – alguien me lo puede decir.

– Nada, ella solo esta un algo alterada, no hagas caso de lo que dice – Hilary troto de suavizar la situación.

– **Nada… nada** – repitió Mariah y miro a Hilary con mucho odio – **te parece poco que por culpa de este, Ray se este muriendo**.

– ¿Qué? – Kai se levanto – que dices, él Kai no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, debía de haber algún error. Kai se incorporo, por un instante olvido el dolor que le producía hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo – ¿Qué has dicho¿Qué le paso a Ray?

– **No te hagas el tonto, por tu culpa Ray se encuentra debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte** – le grito Mariah acercándose a la cama donde él se encontraba.

– Eso no puede ser verdad – Kai se veía sorprendido.

– **No entiendo por que Ray nunca se dio cuenta de la basura que eres… no mereces tener un amigo como él** – Mariah necesitaba sacar su enojo y no reflexionaba en lo que decía.

– **Basta** – intervino Hilary – No es culpa de Kai lo que sucedió, por que no lo entiendes.

– **Claro que fue su culpa** – le respondió Mariah – **todo lo que paso fue su culpa, ya que de él no puede salir nada bueno. Él es como su abuelo, un Hiwatari que solo ve por sus intereses, cuando ya no los necesite los va hacer a un lado. Solo miren lo que le sucedió a Ray ese es el precio a pagar por ser su amigo.**

– **Eso no es cierto** – Hilary estaba ya molesta – no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas.

– Déjala que hable – Kai interrumpió a Hilary.

Kai no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver a Mariah comprendía que la situación de Ray era grave, solo eso le preocupaba, por eso prefirió guardar silencio para que ella desquitara su enojo. Aunque no lo demostraba él, las palabras de Mariah le dolían más que sus heridas.

Los demás no sabían que decir. No podían creer que Kai permitiera que le hablaran así.

– **Mírate, eres patético donde quedo el gran Kai** – Mariah miro a Kai por un instante. Sentía tanta rabia hacia a él – **solo espero que todos se den cuenta a tiempo de quien eres.**

Lee se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella cómenos a llorar, era tanta su frustración por que sabía bien que de nada servia lo que estaba haciendo, nada de esto haría que Ray mejorará.

– Vayámonos de aquí – le dijo Lee.

– Mariah – Hilary se sentía mal por ella – _tal vez si me encontrara en su situación actuaría de esa forma_ – pensó mientras veía como salía de la habitación.

La enfermera no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Pero al ver que ellos salían les pido a los demás que hicieran también lo mismo.

– Salgan por favor, no es bueno para el paciente que lo alteren.

Todos se sentían mal por lo sucedido así que nadie repelo y comenzaron a salir. Necesitaban evitar los cuestionamientos de Kai ahora que se había enterado de la situación de Ray.

– Un momento – la voz de Kai ere débil, pero conservaba su tono característico – a donde van, no creen que ya es tiempo de hablar.

– Usted no esta en condiciones de recibir visitas, el doctor lo ha ordenado así –la enfermera, que se acerco a él para revisarlo.

– No me importa lo que diga, salga usted de aquí necesito hablar con ellos ahora – Kai levanto la voz lo mas que pudo, pero aun tenía lastimada la garganta.

– No puede hablarme de esa manera – la enfermera estaba muy indignada.

– Yo hablo como quiero – le respondió Kai – salga, sino quiere que la reporte por lo que acaba de suceder, ya que por su incompetencia ellos entraron.

La enfermera no supo que decir, tuvo un poco de miedo de que la reportaran y prefirió salir de la habitación.

Los chicos tenían miedo al ver que Kai se encontraba muy molesto. Nunca lo habían visto así y no sabían que hacer. Solo se miraban unos a otros, esperando que alguien dijese algo para tranquilizar a Kai.

– Y bien – Kai no se veía muy contento – ahora me podrán decir lo que esta sucediendo o tendré que ir a buscar la respuesta antes de que alguien venga y me reclame algo.

– Por favor no hables – le dijo Hilary – te puedes lastimar la garganta.

– No me digas que hacer – Kai fue muy rudo con ella.

– Oyes – dijo Max – ella solo te quiere ayudar.

– Si para ti ayudar es mentirme, entonces tienes razón, pero no necesito esa clase de ayuda - Kai cerro sus ojos.

– No es justo que nos trates de esa forma – le reprocho Tyson.

– Tampoco es justo que no me hayan dicho lo de Ray - la voz de Kai era mas débil.

– No te molestes con ellos – intervino Hilary – fue culpa mía, yo les pedí que no comentaran nada. Creí que eso sería lo correcto.

– Pensaron que no me enteraría – le dijo Kai.

– Es que no sabíamos como darte esta noticia – Kenny por primera vez hablo, ya que tenía miedo de la reacción de Kai.

– Me lo hubiesen dicho cuando se los pregunte – casi ya no se escuchaba su voz, pero aun así seguía hablando. – y como esta él, no quiero que me mienta.

– Ya no hables, solo te estas lastimando – Max sabía que no le haría caso, si algo caracteriza a Kai es que hace siempre lo que quiere sin importar las consecuencias.

– No me digan que hacer – trato de elevar su voz, pero era inútil.

Hilary vio una jarra con agua, la tomo y lleno un vaso para que Kai la tomara. Sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, pero no tendría otra opción, si quería seguir hablando, lo aceptaría. Kai por un momento dudo en tomarlo, no por temor a que tuviese algo que lo hiciera dormir, sino a que estaba muy molesto con ella, más que con los otros. Pero al no tener elección tomo el vaso y bebió un poco de agua, la cual refresco su garganta.

– Kai, se que actuamos mal, pero ponte en nuestro lugar; es que esta situación no ha sido nada fácil para nosotros – Hilary no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos – estos cinco días.

– Cinco días – Kai no podía creer que hubiesen pasado cinco días, nunca había estado inconciente tanto tiempo.

– Cuando despertaste, no sabíamos que decirte – ahora hablo Tyson – todo ocurrió tan rápido.

– Lo que sucedió ha sido muy confuso, por eso callamos – Max miraba a Kai.

– Y como creen ustedes que yo me siento, despierto y no se por que me encuentro en el hospital y ahora me entero por otra persona de que Ray se encuentra mal y que todo fue por mí culpa – fue la respuesta de Kai, su voz era débil, pero seguía teniendo ese tono característico que hace temblar a los demás.

– Pero… – intento hablar Kenny.

– No me importan sus excusas, si no me van a decir nada mejor salgan. – Ya tenía suficiente de esto, estaba muy enojado con ellos.

– Está bien, como digas – Hilary camino hacia la puerta y salio de lugar. Los otros no sabían que hacer si seguirla o quedarse con Kai. Pero unos minutos después ella entro nuevamente trayendo algunos periódicos y trabo la puerta.

– Que haces – le pregunto Tyson sorprendido.

– Si él quiere saber, le diremos lo que ocurrió – Hilary se veía molesta.

Kai vio como ella se acercaba a él y le entregaba algunas hojas del periódico local. Las tomo y comenzó a leerlas. El encabezado titular decía "INTENTO DE SECUESTRO". Reviso otras páginas "BBA IMPLICADA", "PERDIDAS MILLONARIAS EN HIWATARI CORP." No quiso seguir leyendo lo demás. De repente algunos recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente. Recordó que había sido invitado a la inauguración de la nueva BBA, del viaje que realizaría y de que estuvo esperando a sus compañeros, de las personas que lo recibieron en el aeropuerto y la droga que le dieron para controlarlo, entonces todo había sido una trampa para secuéstralo, pero por qué y quien había organizado todo, lo demás seguía siendo confuso. No entendía como lo habían recatado.

– ¿Qué sucedió en el aeropuerto¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Ray? – Kai necesitaba saber más para poder buscar más pistas que lo llevaran a entender lo ocurrido.

– Comencemos por el principio¿Que es lo que recuerdas? – le pregunto Kenny.

– Recibí una invitación para un evento de la BBA, trate de comunicarme con alguno de ustedes pero nunca lo conseguí, al final decidí ir porque pensé que sería importante para el señor Dickenson - él hablaba en tono bajo para no lastimar más su garganta.

– Durante esos días todos estuvimos muy ocupados, por cosas que surgieron de improviso – Max lo interrumpió – pero Tyson te dejo un mensaje para informarte el día que ocurrió esto, todos estábamos esperándote en el dojo. Como no llegabas. Pensamos que se te había hecho tarde, hasta que el abuelo nos dijo que llamaste y que nos verías en el aeropuerto para asistir a un evento organizado por la BBA.

– _Nunca recibí ese mensaje_ – pensó Kai, escuchaba atentamente a sus compañeros.

– Todo eso nos pareció raro, creímos que tal vez a nosotros no nos habían informado del evento y llamamos al señor D, él nos dijo que no había ningún viaje, pero averiguaría lo que estaba pasando. Después te llamamos para saber lo que ocurría, pero ya habías salido de tu casa hacia él aeropuerto. Todo se ponía cada vez mas extraño, ya que el señor D. nos llamo nuevamente para decirnos que si estaban organizando un evento, pero que se sería dentro de dos meses y que ya tenían las invitaciones listas para todos los participantes, solo que aún no eran distribuidas.

– Lo extraño es que alguien había robado la invitación que era para ti – Tyson continúo con el relato – ya no teníamos duda de que algo malo estaba pasando así que decidimos ir a buscarte, solo sabíamos que el vuelo que tomarías saldría a la 12 del día. El señor D nos alcanzo en el aeropuerto y todos comenzamos a buscarte. Hilary y Daichi fueron a preguntar al área de información de las diferentes líneas si no había un pasajero con tú nombre o un vuelo privado que estuviera reservado para la BBA. Max y Kenny buscaron en los pasillos, tiendas y la cafetería. Ray y yo nos dirigimos a las salas de espera... pero ninguno tuvo suerte. El señor Dickenson se unió a la búsqueda con más personas pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano... nada sobre ti. Ya eran más de las doce.

Kai recordó que había sido llevado a una sala privada por dos sujetos que se identificaron como empleados de la BBA, sus nombres eran Hikaru y Urami, desde que llego al aeropuerto lo habían aislado – _como fui tan tonto, caí en esa trampa, hasta ellos se dieron cuanta de que algo esta mal_ – sentía una gran rabia.

– Hasta que un guardia de seguridad de dijo a Hilary y Daichi sobre una sala privada, donde un vuelo estaba por salir. Todos corrimos hacia ese lugar. Cerca de ahí estaba el señor Vladimir, quien nos llevo al lugar donde te habían llevado. – Tyson ya no sabía como continuar – cuando llegamos, las personas que intentaron secuéstrate te llevaban arrastrando hacia el jet, creo que estabas inconsciente.

– Ellos me dieron algo en una bebida que me dio la azafata – Kai recordó

-------------------- flash back -------------------------

_Kai en ese momento se encontraba en el pasillo rumbo al hangar, la azafata y Urami iban delante de él y Hikaru atrás. Parecían estar custodiándolo, pero no le dio importancia. De repente sintió como una pesadez invadía su cuerpo, su corazón latía más rápido con cada paso que daba; respirar le era difícil. Se detuvo un momento y llevo sus manos a su cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, esto no era normal. Para no perder el equilibrio se recargo en la pared._

– _Que esta pasando… esto no ésta bien – pensaba él._

– _Creo que este viaje no será nada placentero para usted Señor Hiwatari – hablo Hikaru, su voz se escuchaba diferente. – pero no se preocupe, cuidaremos muy bien de usted_

– _Sólo esperemos que no haya nada de turbulencias- se burlo Urami _– _No queremos que le pase nada, ya que su seguridad esta en nuestras manos._

– _¿Pasa algo? – pregunto la azafata_

– _Nada, solo haga su trabajo- agrego Urami- que de él nos encargamos nosotros. – se acerco a Kai y lo sujeto del brazo. – No se preocupe, tan solo es una toxina muy poderosa la que tomo junto con su delicioso té, me sorprende que no haya perdido ya la conciencia, porque cualquiera ya se hubiera desmayado pero ya nos habían advertido de usted – le hablo al oído a Kai – desde hace tiempo hemos esperado este momento._

– _Pero el señor Kai no se ve bien, no creo que pueda viajar en ese estado – la azafata trato de acercarse a Kai pero Hikaru se lo impidió._

– _Vaya al avión y dígale al capitán que ya este listo para despegar._

– _Pero… - ella fue interrumpida por Hikaru nuevamente._

– _Haga su trabajo, que para eso se le paga y de esto ninguna palabra o lo pagara muy caro, Señorita._ – _le mostró una pequeña pistola. _

– _Hikaru… no seas un tonto, ahora tendremos a un testigo, acaso eres un idiota, ayúdame con él y usted señorita no se mueva y no trate de hacer una tontería. – hablo Urami muy molesto._

_Kai trataba de reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, comenzó ha analizar la situación y se dio cuenta de que ellos habían cometido muchos errores, a los cuales no les dio importancia y ahora pagaría caro su distracción. Había bajado la guardia y se convirtió en un blanco vulnerable. _

– _Como es posible que haya ocurrido esto, fui un tonto – él se reprochaba su falta de atención – ¿qué es lo que quieren? – trato de cuestionarlos._

_Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, iba perdiendo lentamente el control de su cuerpo. Su vista empezó a nublarse y solo escuchaba la risa de sus captores y el sollozo de la joven azafata._

– _Este es un pequeño regalo es de parte de tu gran amigo __**Satoshi**_– _mostraba una jeringa – ya que sin su ayuda, hubiera sido difícil poder atraparte. No es lindo confiar en las personas – Urami le decía esto a Kai mientras lo sostenía del brazo para introducir el medicamento al cuerpo de Kai. _

– _Eso no es verdad… Satoshi es – Kai apenas podía hablar e hilar algunas ideas, todo era muy confuso – Él no puede ser, no puede ser… siempre a estado de mi lado – pensaba Kai _

– _No me digas que confías en él- se burlaba Hikaru – quien crees que nos proporcionó la información sobre ti._

– _Él no haría eso – se negaba a creerlo, debía ser una mentira._

– _Entonces dime jovencito Hiwatari por que sabemos todo sobre ti, que es lo que te gusta y que no, que haces para divertirte, si es que lo haces y que personas son las mas cercanas a ti, también sabemos todo sobre ellos. – le decía Urami._

– _Mentira _– _A Kai le costa creer lo que le decían, ya que conoció a Satoshi desde pequeño y siempre lo había apoyado en todo, incluso estuvo con él en momentos difíciles como él viejo Vladimir._

– _Todas las personas tienen un precio, y para ser exactos él de el fue 10 millones de dólares._

– _Urami ya inyéctalo, no perdamos tiempo y usted _– _refiriéndose a la azafata- ya deje de llorar antes de que pierda los estribos._ – _Hikaru le apuntaba con el arma._

_Por más que intento liberar su brazo, Kai no pudo. La droga que le habían dado antes ya había cumplido su función. Ahora estaba a merced de ellos, era una situación humillante para él. Sintió como se introducía la aguja sobre su piel y como esa sustancia extraña invadía su cuerpo._

– _Listo, ya esta, no nos dará ningún problema; ahora hay que irnos_ – _hablo Urami _– _Ayúdame a llevarlo._

_Después de esto, ya no recordaba nada, solo gritos. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

– Nunca olvidare sus caras, estaban sorprendidos de que su plan hubiese fallado. Tomaron de rehén a la azafata y amenazaron con matarla a ella y a ti. No sabíamos que hacer, los guardias del aeropuerto les pidieron que se rindieran pero ellos dijeron que preferían morir antes de entregarse, luego comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Yo… yo… - no podía seguir hablando, recordó que en ese momento tuvo mucho miedo, tanto que se paralizo, le daba vergüenza decirlo.

– Uno de ellos, el más joven quería rendirse, pero el otro no le permitió hacerlo, le disparo a él y a la azafata. Hubo una gran confusión y los guardias comenzaron a disparar. El otro antes de caer disparo su arma. Ray les dijo que se detuvieran, ya que te podían lastimar y en ese momento cayó al suelo, una bala lo había herido – los ojos de Hilary se cristalizaron, al recordar como el cuerpo de su amigo caía – todo ocurrió tan rápido, que algunos no se dieron cuenta de esto, yo estaba cerca de él.

– Ese tipo al ver lo que no tenía salida se rindió, soltó el arma y la policía del aeropuerto lo detuvo. Max y el Señor Dickenson corrieron a verte, yo – dijo Kenny – me quede a lado de Hilary para ayudar a Ray. Llegaron los paramédicos y comenzaron a darles los primeros auxilios, pero Ray perdía mucha sangre, la bala había perforado uno de sus pulmones y a ti te habían suministrado drogas que paralizaron tu sistema nervioso. Después los trajeron a este hospital.

– Que paso con la persona que detuvieron – pregunto Kai

– Solo se que confeso que él y su compañero, habían organizado para pedir un gran rescate por ti, ya que se enteraron que eras el heredero de una gran fortuna, tenían otro cómplice llamado Satoshi, pero este desapareció sin dejar huella.

– Satoshi, eso no puede ser cierto – dijo Kai – yo confiaba en él.

– Kai, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes saber que en los medios se han hablado muchas cosas sobre ti y lo que sucedió, por más que el señor D intento ocultar esta noticia – hablo Max – algunos te culpa de lo que le sucedió a Ray, por eso Mariah esta muy molesta contigo, ella a creído todas esas mentiras.

– _Esto no pudo haber pasado, debe ser una pesadilla_ – Kai no decía nada, solo trataba de hilar lo que acababa de escuchar con lo que recordaba – _debí ser más precavido… ahora por mi culpa Ray se encuentra mal, ella tiene razón_ – refiriéndose a Mariah – _no se puede esperar nada bueno de mí, todas las personas que confían en mí siempre salen lastimadas_.

– Kai… Kai… estas bien – pregunto Tyson a ver la reacción su amigo.

– Kai – le dijo Max – ahora lo importante es que te recuperes.

– Quiero estar solo, salgan… déjenme antes de que por mi culpa les suceda algo – Kai parecía estar fuera de sí, no era él mismo – no me escuchan les dije que salieran, no quiero ver a nadie – trato de gritar pero su voz no era muy fuerte.

– Lo que sucedió a Ray no fue tu culpa – Hilary trataba de consolarlo – además él se pondrá bien.

– Por favor, solo cállate, no quiero escuchar otra de tus mentiras - Kai se recostó y miro hacia la pared, para evitar a sus compañeros.

– Hilary – hablo Kenny – será mejor que lo dejemos solo. Hagamos lo que él dijo.

– Pero él nos necesita, no podemos dejarlo solo – a ella le dolía verlo así, más que sus palabras. Siempre lo había visto como una persona fuerte ante cualquier situación, pero ahora estaba irreconocible.

– Salgamos – Tyson se acerco a ella y tomo su mano – debes entender que Él ahora necesita descansar, no ha sido fácil lo que ha vivido. Cuando se haya tranquilizado hablaremos con él.

Ellos salieron, todos estaban muy tristes.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

Gracias por las revisiones del capítulo anterior, espero que este les haya gustado.

Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios para mejorar esta historia.

Nos leemos luego.


	11. Fuera de si

**Capítulo 11**

"**Fuera de si"**

**-------------------------------**

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que despertó. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido. Nada tenía sentido, por más que intentaba entender. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, no entendía como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto. Solo se preguntaba si pudo haber evitado todo esto. La trampa que le pusieron sus captores tuvo muchos errores a los cuales no les tomo importancia en su momento y ahora pagaba caro su descuido. Solo sus compañeros se percataron de lo que estaba pasando y fueron a rescatarlo. Si no fuera por ellos, se encontraría a merced de esos delincuentes. Se supone que él es el líder, él más maduro del grupo, él que piensa antes de actuar… él que nunca comete un error.

– _¿Cómo permitir que esto pasará?, debí darme cuenta de las intenciones de esas personas. Como pude cometer el error al confiar en ellos. Me engañaron como a un niño y caí en su trampa. Fui un tonto… un grandísimo tonto. _

Estaba decepcionado, no entendía como una persona que lo había ayudado antes lo traicionaba de esa forma, entregándolo a sus captores como si fuera cualquier mercancía. Satoshi era más que un empleado para él, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y lo respetaba; era una persona a la que sus padres le habían confiado muchos secretos. Nunca estuvo del lado de Voltaire y siempre lo enfrentaba para defenderlo de los castigos que le eran impuestos, permanecía a su lado sin importar la situación. Era una persona que lo conocía muy bien, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacia y podía contar con su ayuda. Pero al parecer todo eso era una mentira y al final mostró su verdadero interés.

– _No entiendo el porque de tú traición; tú no necesitaba ese dinero, tenias acceso a las cuantas bancarias y pudiste haberlo tomado, sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta, además sabes que nunca me ha importado el dinero, yo pues confiaba en ti. Creí que en realidad te preocupabas por mí. Pero eres igual que mi abuelo. Fingiste todo este tiempo también que jamás me percate que todo era mentira. Eres un gran actor. _

Ahora se encontraba en una fría habitación recuperándose de las heridas que lo ocasionaron; pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, pues a pesar de su corta vida tenía mucha experiencia en lo que a lesiones se refiere. En estos momentos le preocupaba la salud de una de las personas que más apreciaba, ya que siempre había confiado en él sin importar su obscuro pasado, por primera vez tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Era su mejor amigo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar. De poner evitarle ese sufrimiento.

– _El dolor físico se que llegara a pasar, las heridas sanan y al final quedan solo las cicatrices como recuerdo. No es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación parecida. Gracias a los castigos de Boris puedo soportarlo. ¿Cómo se encontrará Ray? Sólo deseo que se encuentre bien y espero que me pueda perdonar por haberte involucrado en esta absurda situación. Aunque nunca te lo he dicho eres un gran amigo. Me has apoyado en las decisiones que he tomado, aun cuando yo no te lo he pedido y nunca te ha importado mi pasado, jamás cuestionaste mi forma de ser. _

Pareciera que el destino se negara a permitirle ser feliz, siempre las personas que llegaban a confiar en él salían lastimadas. Por eso no permitía que sus compañeros se involucraran en su vida, prefería estar solo, pero ellos siempre eran tan insistentes que no pudo mantenerlos lejos de él y ahora por su culpa estaban pagando el precio de su torpeza.

– _Nada bueno puede salir de mí, solo traigo problemas a las personas que se preocupan por mí. No se en que momento llegue acostumbrarme a la compañía de todos ellos. Nunca debí aceptar su amistad. No puedo soportar verlos sufrir por mi culpa. Lo mejor para todos será que se alejen de mí antes de que alguien más salga herido._

Él siempre se había sentido preparado para enfrentar cualquier situación por que así había sido entrenado, para ser el soldado perfecto; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era vulnerable como todas las personas. Su orgullo estaba herido. Donde había quedado aquel chico que no le tenía miedo a nada, que estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier peligro y salir triunfante. De ese chico no quedaba nada. Los secuestradores le habían dado una lección que jamás olvidaría.

– _Solo soy como cualquier persona, no se por que intento demostrar que soy el mejor. Toda mi vida me he esforzado por alcanzar la perfección, pero nada de eso me ha servido, solo me han causado problemas. No se porque llegue a pesar que podría salir vencedor de cualquier situación, que nada podría detenerme. Que patético soy._

Eran tantas cosas que no podía pensar claramente. Para evitar una nueva confrontación con sus demás compañeros o cualquier persona, fingía estar dormido. Trataba de evadir la realidad. Aunque sabía que era inútil hacer esto. Pues tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer. Pero en estos momentos no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

– _No puedo con esto, por primera vez no se que hacer, no pudo confiar en nadie en estos momentos. Quisiera salir de este lugar y olvidar todo esto. No tengo la fuerza para hablar con ellos. _

----------------------------------------

En la cafetería del hospital se encontraban Kenny, Tyson y Max. Se veían muy cansados. Ninguno hablaba. Tyson tomaba algunos sorbos de su café. Ahora comprendía por que a muchas personas les gusta tomar esta bebida. Le proporcionaba un poco de energía para estar despierto. Max trataban de comer un emparedado y Kenny leía en su computadora portátil las ultimas noticias. Parecía que el panorama empeoraba cada día y ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudar a sus dos amigos.

– Eso es una gran mentira – dijo Kenny en voz alta – no se por que se llaman periodistas, si solo escriben rumores, deberían investigar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Tyson.

– Es algo grave – pregunto Max.

Kenny no sabía si decirles lo que acababa de leer, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Max, no tuvo otra opción.

– Dicen que Kai ya se encuentra en su residencia disfrutando de todas las comodidades de ser millonario, mientras que Ray se encuentra muy grave y que según los doctores no hay esperanza para él.

– No deberías de perder tu tiempo leyendo esas tonterías – Tyson apretó tan fuerte el vaso de su café lo doblo derramando un poco de líquido.

– No entiendo por que hacen eso – decía Max – que ganan con mentir.

– Solo les importa vender sus revistas o que vean sus programas de televisión, por eso buscan las noticias sensacionalistas – decía Kenny mientras guardaba su computadora.

– Esa gente no tiene sentimientos – Tyson parecía otro, desde el incidente había cambiado un poco, actuaba maduramente – Chicos no hablemos más de esto, debemos pensar la manera de ayudar a Kai, no me gusto la forma en que tomo todo esto, parecía otra persona… estaba fuera de sí.

--------------------------------------------

Hilary se encontraba en la recepción del hospital, solicitando información sobre la salud de Ray. Esta era la única forma que tenía para estar al pendiente de su amigo. En los días que llevaba en ese lugar, ya la conocía la recepcionista.

– Buenas tardes – dijo Hilary al llegar a la recepción.

– Vienes a pedir información sobre la situación de tu amigo Kon – La recepcionista se adelanto a la pregunta de Hilary, desde que habían ingresado a sus amigos, ella siempre iba a pedirle información sobre ellos.

Hilary solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

– Lamento informarte que su diagnostico sigue siendo reservado, los doctores han hecho todo lo que ha estado en sus manos, ahora todo depende de tu amigo – al ver la cara de decepción de la chica, trato de consolarla – no te preocupes, él estará bien, se ve que es un joven fuerte y con muchos deseos de vivir, no debes perder la esperanza.

– Gracias – le dijo Hilary – vendré más tarde.

– Espero tener mejore noticias cuando regreses.

Hilary comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería. Debía informarles a sus demás compañeros. Iba pensando la manera en que les daría esta noticia que no se dio cuenta de que dos personas la estaban observando. No era la primera vez que lo hacían.

– Te lo dije – decía uno de ellos – este plan es perfecto. Todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos. Ve como se están desgastando física y anímicamente, cuando movamos la siguiente pieza y hagamos nuestra jugada, no sabrán ni que les sucedió.

La otra persona sólo miraba a la chica. Había analizado cada detalle de ella, sentía que la conocía muy bien y había algo en ella que no le gustaba. Su terquedad y fortaleza de seguir adelante podían llegarse a convertir en un obstáculo. Debía hacer algo por alejarla de Kai o no conseguirían su objetivo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver que su compañero no decía nada.

– Debemos irnos, no es seguro que estemos aquí. Le informaremos todo al jefe y esperaremos sus instrucciones para actuar – se coloco una gorra y unos lentes oscuros – no se te ocurra seguirme, te veré en el lugar de siempre.

– Pero – no entendía la actitud de su acompañante.

– El señor Vladimir acaba de llegar, sabes que él nos puede reconocer y podíamos poner en riesgo toda la misión. Así que has lo que te digo. – comenzó a caminar.

– _A ese viejo, le quedan pocos días, no creo que sea un verdadero problema – _pensaba al verlo _ – pero haré lo que me dijo, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, desde que esta a cargo se ha vuelto insoportable_. Espero unos minutos y salio del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

Hilary se detuvo al ver que el señor Vladimir se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba. El era el chofer que siempre acompañaba a Kai. Era una persona mayor, que toda su vida había trabajado para la familia Hiwatari.

– Buenas tardes, señorita – la saludo el amable anciano.

Ella también lo saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Por lo que veo, no ha recibido buenas noticias sobre la salud del Señor Kon.

– Dicen que su diagnostico es reservado – Hilary no tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso.

Vladimir notó la tristeza en su voz. Aunque no los conocía mucho, los apreciaba por ser amigos de Kai.

– No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien y donde están sus demás compañeros – le preguntó al notar que ella se encontraba sola.

– Están en la cafetería, si desea puede acompañarme, en estos momentos me dirigía hacia allá – le dijo Hilary.

– No quiero molestarlos, yo estaré en la sala de espera hasta que me autoricen ver al señor Hiwatari – él no había estado cuando Kai despertó, necesitaba hablar con él.

– No será ninguna molestia, además los doctores han prohibido las visitas a Kai hasta que él se encuentre completamente estable – _o quiera recibirnos pensó Hilary_.

------------------------------------

Mariah estaba en la habitación de Ray. Despues de lo ocurrido no quería ver a nadie. Solo deseaba estar a lado de su amigo. Lee la trataba de convencer de que comiera algo, pero ella se negaba.

– Vamos, debes de comer algo o te vas a enfermar – le decía Lee.

– No me importa, no me pienso mover hasta que él este bien, además ellos también están en el hospital y si los vuelvo a ver, esta vez no podré contenerme – ella solo miraba a Ray.

– Pero Mariah – Lee estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

– No insistas – le decía ella – sino quieres estar aquí será mejor que te vayas, yo no me pienso mover.

--------------------------------

Espero que les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias


	12. El enemigo esta en casa

Capítulo 12

El Enemigo esta en casa

-------------------------------

Los chicos al ver que Hilary venía acompañada por el señor Vladimir se sorprendieron un poco, pues en los últimos días los adultos se habían ausentado, solo iban de vez en cuando, hasta el señor Dickenson se encontraba muy ocupado.

Buenas tardes – los saludo amablemente el viejo Vladimir.

Los chicos respondieron el saludo. Max los invito a sentarse, Kenny les pregunto si había pasado algo. Hilary les contó lo que le dijeron sobre la situación de Ray.

No piensas comer – le preguntó Tyson a su amiga – no queremos a otro enfermo.

Gracias, no tengo hambre – le contesto la chica.

Te puedes enfermar – le dijo Max – nosotros ya comimos.

Un café y un emparedado no es una comida – le respondió Hilary – no se preocupen al rato iré a mi casa a cambiarme y ahí comeré algo porque no me gusta la comida de este hospital.

Créanme en estos momentos hasta preferiría comer algo preparado por Hilary – Tyson trataba de hacer sonreír a sus amigos, ya que no le gustaba que todos actuaran demasiado serios. Este comentario provocó que algunos sonrieran.

Muy gracioso – dijo Hilary algo indigna.

Todos comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, sobre el clima pues habían sido unos días calurosos, de lo que estuvieron haciendo antes de que ocurriera esta locura. Recordaban viejos tiempos.

No entiendo una cosa – comento Kenny.

De que hablas, tú estuviste ahí – le pregunto Max, ya que estaba platicando de la primera vez que se conocieron.

No es sobre eso – Kenny revisaba una nota del periódico.

Creí que acordamos no hacer caso a ese tipo de notas – dijo Tyson – todas están llenas de mentiras.

Disculpe, señor Vladimir – Kenny ignoraba el comentario de Tyson – nos podía decir quien es Satoshi, la mayoría de las noticias hacen referencia a él y recuerdo que en casa de Kai hay un empleado con ese nombre.

No se si sea correcto hablar sobre eso – dijo el anciano, pero al ver la cara de decepción de los chicos no tuvo otra opción – pero estas alturas creo que ustedes deben saber lo que esta pasando, ya que estando aquí es mas difícil enterarse de la verdad y como dice el joven Kinomiya, la mayoría de la información que manejan los medios ha sido manipulada.

Pero quien – pregunto Hilary.

Bueno ustedes saben que el señor Kai no es un joven como cualquier otro – Vladimir no quería hablar sobre la vida de Kai, pero sería necesario explicarles un poco a sus amigos para que entendieran la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sabemos que no tuvo una infancia sencilla a lado de el loco de su abuelo – comento Tyson – por eso tiene ese carácter frío.

Pero eso no es todo – siguió hablando Vladimir – al morir sus padres heredo la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa, pero no podía manejarlas así que pasaron a manos el Señor Voltaire por ser el tutor legal del joven. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo a Kai bajo su yugo, hasta hace 3 años cuando se comprobó todas las perversidades que hizo bajo el nombre de Biovolt y fue detenido.

Entonces Voltaire puede estar de tras de todo esto – pregunto Hilary.

No lo creo, actualmente el señor Voltaire se encuentra recluido en Moscú en una casa de retiro, ya que su salud es tan mala para estar en una cárcel. Además esta bajo la custodia de la policía y no cuenta con los recursos suficientes para orquestar algo desde allá.

Pero que tiene que ver el Señor Satoshi en todo esto – intervino Max.

Cuando Voltaire fue detenido, el joven Kai pidió una emancipación a la corte para ya no tener ningún tutor deseaba ser independiente. Pero por ser muy joven y contar con la mayoría de las acciones de una empresa, la corte no estaba de acuerdo, debía de ver alguien que velara por los intereses del Señor Kai. El Señor Dickenson quedo como su representante legal y en la empresa se formo un consejo que manejaría las acciones por él y el señor Satoshi se encargaría de administrar el dinero para su manutención. Él había trabajado con los padres del el joven Kai, lo conocía muy bien. Satoshi es o era una persona integra, durante todo el tiempo que lo trate hizo muy bien su trabajo.

Entonces por que lo relacionan con el secuestro de Kai – dijo Tyson – por que uno de los secuestradores lo señalo.

No lo sé, nadie en la mansión hubiese sospechado de él – dijo Vladimir – a mí me cuesta creer que él se encuentre involucrado, pues no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Satoshi manejaba grandes sumas de dinero y el señor Kai nunca le pedía cuentas de su trabajo ya que confiaba en él.

Ahora entiendo por que Kai estaba muy enojado – dijo Kenny.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que el enemigo se encontraba en su propia casa – agregó Tyson.

No habrá más cómplices – pregunto Max – por que hacer esto solo no es trabajo de unas cuentas personas.

Satoshi conoce muy bien al señor Kai, él sabia bien cada uno de sus movimientos, por eso la policía lo tiene como el principal sospechoso y están buscando a más involucrados, a todos los que trabajamos en la mansión nos han interrogado varias veces, por eso no he podido estar aquí el tiempo que yo quisiera.

También el señor Dickenson se encuentra en esa situación – dijo Hilary – piensan que no hizo bien su trabajo y que facilito el trabajo de los secuestradores.

Eso no es lo pero, el consejo de la empresa se encuentra detrás de las notas que ha dado la prensa – agregó Vladimir.

Por que ellos, si su trabajo es velar por la empresa no hundirla – dijo Kenny – que ganarían con eso.

Que el señor Kai perdiera su emancipación y controlarían la empresa a su antojo, ya que siendo el señor Dickenson el representante legal no han podido tener todo el poder, no lo puedo probar pero yo se que ellos están detrás de esto, por eso necesito hablar con el joven, debe escucharme – el señor Vladimir se veía muy nervioso.

No creo que hoy quiera recibirlo – dijo Tyson – aún no se encuentra bien y una noticia como esa lo alteraría más.

Después de platicar con el señor Vladimir, los chicos subieron a la sala. No tenía caso estar en la cafetería si nadie quería comer

-----------------------------

La enfermera entro a la habitación para checar los signos vitales del paciente. Todos parecía mejorar aunque los avances eran mínimos. Hizo su trabajo con mucho sigilo para no despertar a la persona que cuidaba al enfermo.

_Pobre chica_ – pensaba la enfermera – _no a se apartado de su lado, debe quererlo mucho._.

Salio de la habitación, afuera se encontraba el otro acompañante del enfermo. Que al verla salir se dirigió a ella, para preguntarle por la salud de su amigo.

Lo siento, yo no puedo darle esa información, el doctor vendrá en unos momentos.

-----------------------------

Hilary se encontraba en su casa necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, sentía que si permanecía un momento mas en el hospital perdería la razón. Casi se cumplía una semana desde que comenzó toda esta locura. No había dormido en su cama, se encontraba muy cansada así que se quedo profundamente dormida al recostarse. Cuando despertó se dio cuanta de que habían trascurrido mas de 12 horas.

No puede ser – ella veía el reloj despertador que se encontraba en su buró – les dije que solo venía a cambiarme.

Trato de levantarse rápidamente pero aun estaba cansada. Ella se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha para poder despertar.

Ya es tarde, les dije que tardaría una hora, y me quede toda la noche, deben de estar enojados conmigo – ella no dejaba de reprocharse – no debí dormirme, debo de estar en el hospital, ellos me necesitan - mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo ella solo pensaba lo que había vivido estos últimos días, sus lagrimas se revolvían con las gotas de agua que caían de la regadera – a quien engaño, yo no he hecho nada, solo empeoré mas las cosas, ahora Kai no quiere hablar con ninguno de ellos por mi culpa y ni siquiera puedo ver a Ray, de que sirve que vaya, solo estorbo.

Estuvo un rato en la ducha hasta que el agua caliente se acabo. El frío del agua la hizo reaccionar. Sin muchas ganas comenzó a vestirse. Se puso un pantalón corto y una blusa blanca de manga corta pues parecía que sería un día caluroso. Ella no era de las chicas que se pasan horas arreglándose frente a un espejo, así que solo cepillo su cabello y pasó por sus labios un poco de brillo labial.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la cocina, aunque no tenía hambre sabía que debía comer algo. No quería enfermarse. Sin muchas ganas tomo un vaso y lo lleno de leche.

Un café no estaría mal en estos momentos – pensaba Hilary mientras bebía la leche.

Después de tomar su gran desayuno, le escribió una nota a su mamá, diciéndole que regresaría a ver a sus amigos, si necesitaba algo que la llamara a su teléfono móvil. Sabía que no tendría ningún problema con ella, su mamá era muy comprensiva.

Reviso su teléfono, tenia algunas llamadas perdidas y encontró un mensaje de Tyson, donde le decía que ray había reaccionado. Ella no podía creer esta buena noticia así que le llamó.

Tyson soy yo, Hilary.

Vaya pensamos que te habían robado – le dijo en tono muy serio – te estuve llamando y nunca respondiste.

Gracias por los buenos deseos, pero estaba muy cansada y me dormí – Hilary sabía bien que esta no era una disculpa, pues al igual que ella, los demás también se encontraban cansados.

Esta bien, nos imaginamos que te quedarías a descansar un rato, pero bueno de seguro ya leíste el mensaje que te envié ¿Verdad?

Si, como se encuentra Ray, a que hora despertó, que les dijo – Hilary se escuchaba algo impaciente.

No lo hemos visto, tu ya sabes el porque – la voz de Tyson tomo un tono aún más serio.

Entonces – Hilary no entendía la situación.

El señor Dickenson solo nos dijo que reacciono al tratamiento, sus signos vitales se han estabilizado y los doctores creen que en cualquier momento puede despertar – tyson trato de ser lo más claro que pudo para no ilusionar a su amiga.

Entiendo, pero es una buena noticia – le decía ella – y como esta Kai – necesitaba saber como se encontraba, ella sentía culpa por no haberle dicho la verdad de la situación antes de que él se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

Igual – le contesto Tyson – no ha querido recibir a nadie.

Ella no dijo nada más. Esto la tenía preocupada, por que sabía bien que algo andaba mal con Kai, pues él no es de las personas que se esconden ante un problema.

Vas a venir – le pregunto Tyson.

Si, en un momento llego – al decir esto termino con la llamada.

Tomo una pequeña bolsa de mano y salio de su casa. No tenía ganas de viajar en el tren. Estar entre tantas personas la ponía nerviosa. Así que decidió a que pasara un taxi. De repente un taxi apareció y ella se subió al auto. El chofer le pregunto a donde la llevaría. Ella le indico la dirección del hospital y el auto comenzó a moverse. El chofer llegaba unas gafas obscuras que le servían para mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Hilary iba pensando en la manera de hablar con Kai, que no se percato que el chofer había tomado otra ruta.

-------------------

En el hospital solo se encontraban Tyson y Kenny. Max había ido a su casa a cambiarse y hablar con sus padres, pues a la señora Mizahura no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo se encontrase en ese lugar y cada rato lo llamaba para pedirle que regresara a su casa.

No entiendo la actitud de la señora Judit, pensé que entendería la situación y nos apoyaría – le decía Kenny a Tyson.

Ya sabes como son los padres, siempre se preocupan – le contesto Tyson, aunque él también sentía lo mismo que su amigo.

Debe ser por eso – las palabras de Tyson lo tranquilizaron.

Y tus padres que te han dicho

Nada, solo me preguntan por la salud de ellos – le dijo Kenny – y tu papá en donde esta, ya sabe lo que ocurrió.

Si, le llama para contarle lo que paso, él y Hiro se encuentran en Europa. Querían venir, pero no pudieron, no me pudieron decir porque pero debe de ser algo importante.

--------------------------

En casa de los Mizahura, los padres de Max se encontraban discutiendo, él no sabía que hacer, solo se limitaba a verlos.

Entiende Judit, es su amigo, debe apoyarlo en estos momentos – su esposo trataba de razonar con ella.

Nunca me gusto su amistad, él se ha convertido en una mala influencia, mira lo que le sucedió – Judit temía que a Max le ocurriera algo como a Ray.

Sabes que eso no es cierto – le dijo su esposo – dime lo que en realidad te preocupa.

Pues algo de cierto debe de ser lo que dicen en los noticieros – ella ya no sabía que decir – creo que lo mejor será que Max vaya a casa de mi mamá.

Al escuchar esto Max se molesto y por primera vez hablo

Mamá Kai y Ray son mis amigos y en estos momentos necesitan de mi apoyo, no puedes alejarme de ellos.

Hijo tu no entiendes, no saben lo que esta pasando, lo mejor es que te alejes.

Sabes que eso no lo voy hacer y si no se lo que esta sucediendo es porque ustedes no nos lo dicen – Max pensaba que su mamá actuaba raro y desde que platicó con el señor Vladimir se dio cuenta de que todos ocultan algo.

Judit no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo ir, el señor Dickenson había hablado con ellos para pedirles que no le comentaran nada a Max ya los chicos, pues él lo haría en el momento oportuno, no quería que se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban

------------------------

-

-

-

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez no me tarde en actualizar, no creen que merezca un premio.

Gracias por sus review y espero que sigan dejándolos.


	13. El concejo

**Capítulo 13**

"**El consejo"**

---------------------------------------------

Parecía que hoy sería una mañana tranquila, al menos eso era lo que reflejaba el clima de hoy pues el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol iluminaba con sus tibios rayos la amplia habitación donde se encontraba. El teléfono no se había escuchado desde la tarde de ayer, tal vez esto podría ser una buena señal de que todo se estaba solucionando, pero aún había muchas cosas por hacer antes de tomar un respiro. El señor Dickenson se veía muy cansado, no había parado ni un momento desde que todo esto comenzó, atender tantos problemas al mismo tiempo no era nada sencillo para un hombre de su edad. Tenía que estar al pendiente de la salud de Kai y de Ray, de la investigación para hallar al verdadero culpable de secuestro, de la caída de las acciones de la BBA y la amenaza de los patrocinadores de retirar su apoyo del nuevo torneo y por si fuera poco tenia que lidiar con el Consejo de las empresas Hiwatari, que querían quitarle la representación legal de Kai. Pero la culpa era lo que lo agobiaba más, Kai era su responsabilidad, sentía que le había fallado. El señor Dickenson se reprochaba de no haberlo cuidado mejor pero jamás se imagino que algo como esto pudiera ocurrir. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía concentrarse. Su oficina era un caos.

– _Que fue lo que hice mal_ – pensaba él – _desde hace un año las cosas no han ido bien, primero lo de BEGA, casi pierdo todo y ahora no pudo creer que quieran implicar a la BBA en lo que ocurrió._

La policía se encontraba haciendo una auditoria a la empresa del señor Dickenson para descubrir si había más personas implicadas en el secuestro y como habían obtenido información confidencial, por eso él no podía estar en el hospital con los demás, solo se mantenía informado sobre la situación de Ray y Kai; pero no podía hacer nada por ellos y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

El teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar y el señor Dickenson lo tomó rápidamente, esperaba que fuesen buenas noticias como las de ayer cuando se entero que Ray ya estaba reaccionado al tratamiento.

– Disculpe señor Dickenson – escucho la voz de su secretaria – el detective Osaka desea hablar con usted.

– Hazlo pasar – indico, aunque no deseaba recibirlo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro el detective, su aspecto no era muy amigable.

– Buenas días – dijo amablemente el señor Dickenson – en que le puedo servir.

Sin esperar que lo invitaran a sentarse, el policía tomo una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio.

– Espero no molestarlo – dijo el detective Osaka – pero le traigo algunas noticias sobre el caso.

Por la forma en que lo dijo el señor Dickenson estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. Se acomodo en su silla para recibir la mala noticia.

– _Cualquier cosa que sea no puede ser peor a lo que esta pasando_ – se decía así mismo para consolarse.

– Descubrimos que hay más personas involucradas – le entrego una hoja con algunos nombres.

– Pero esto no puede ser – hablo el señor Dickenson algo sorprendido – todas estas personas son trabajadores de confianza, tienen puestos muy importantes en la empresa, jamás harían algo así, por que comprometerían su trabajo.

– Usted no sabe como el dinero pude corromper hasta la persona más honesta – dijo el detective.

– Es que debe haber un error – casi todos los nombres que había en la lista son de personas que habían trabajado para él durante años.

– Insinúa que no hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo – hablo el detective molesto.

– Claro que no – dijo el señor Dickenson.

– Tendremos que arrestarlos y cerrar esta empresa hasta que la situación se aclare.

– Usted no puede hacer eso, yo he dejado que realicen su investigación y los he apoyado en todo lo que me han pedido, no entiendo por que quieren cerrar la BBA – el señor Dickenson se molesto tanto que comenzó a sudar y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

– Debe entender que hasta que todo esto no se resuelva, usted y todos los que laboran en esta empresa serán sospechosos – al decir esto se levanto de su asiento – lamento lo que esta pasando, a nosotros nos están presionando para encontrar al verdadero culpable, así que tomaremos algunas medidas.

– Usted no entiende, tenemos un evento muy importante en puerta y no podemos cancelarlo eso sería la ruina para esta organización – el señor Dickenson paso su pañuelo por su frente para limpiarse le sudor – Debe haber lago que se puedan hacer para evitarlo.

– Lo lamento, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, la decisión fue tomada por mis superiores, a partir de este momento este lugar quedara bajo la supervisión de la policía, tendrá unos minutos para salir del edificio – el detective miro fijamente al señor Dickenson, su mirada era amenazante – debe pensar bien la situación en la que se encuentra antes de apoyar a un joven tan problemático como el señor Hiwatari.

– Eso fue una amenaza – dijo el señor Dickenson algo sorprendido por las palabras del policía.

– No – hablo tranquilamente el detective – tómelo como un consejo.

El detective salio de la oficina dejando al señor Dickenson, él no podía creer que todo el esfuerzo de su vida terminara de esa manera. Ya una vez se había levantado desde cero, pero hacerlo dos veces sería imposible.

-----------------------------------------------

Llevaba quince minutos desde que había tomado el taxi y Hilary se le hizo extraño no reconocer las calles por donde iban.

– Disculpe – dijo ella – este no es el camino para el Hospital que esta cerca del muelle.

– Tiene razón – le contesto el chofer – es que tome un atajo, ya que las calles de centro a esta hora están muy congestionadas por el trafico, pero no se preocupe llegaremos a tiempo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo quería llegar al hospital. Así que no le dio importancia.

----------------------------------------------

Mariah estaba muy alegre porque Ray reaccionaba mejor al tratamiento, aunque no había despertado, lo peor había pasado. Anoche ella estaba dormitando junto a la cama de él, cuando sintió que algo se movía. No podía creerlo cuando vio que Ray movía los dedos de su mano. Llamo a los doctores, lo revisaron y estaban asombrados por la mejoría que presentaba. Sus signos vitales ya eran estables.

– Esto es un milagro – dijo una enfermera.

Ahora estaba decidida a no dejarlo ni un instante, por que estaba segura que en cualquier momento despertaría dándole fin a esta terrible pesadilla.

– Y que le vamos a decir cuando despierte – escuchó la voz de Lee.

– Nada – le respondió Mariah, pero no volteo a verlo, no quería quitarle la vista a su amigo.

– Mariah, él querrá ver a sus amigos – le dijo Lee.

– Pues le diré que ninguno de ellos se preocupo por él, que solo estuvieron a lado de ese tonto – hablo Mariah algo molesta.

– Eso no es verdad – aunque le doliera a Lee aceptarlo, pero se había dado cuenta que los demás también estaba preocupados por Ray y que ellos dos habían sido injustos al prohibirles estar cerca de su amigo.

– No hablemos de eso, solo debemos preocuparnos por Ray en estos momentos, lo demás no es importante – Mariah no quería ver la realidad.

Lee salió de la habitación, hacer entrar en razón a su amiga no sería una tarea fácil.

-------------------------------------------------

En un lujoso edificio de la ciudad, varias personas se encontraban reunidas en una sala de juntas. La reunión era de carácter urgente como todas las que habían tenido durante la semana. Todos ellos se conocían muy bien, formaban parte del consejo administrador de las empresas que una vez fueron de Voltaire y que ahora pertenecía a un jovencito malcriado, como era la forma en la que se expresaban de Kai.

Se encontraban reunidos para discutir la forma en que tomarían el control total de la empresa. Meses de preparación para logar sus propósitos por fin había dado resultados. Todo iba tan bien y nadie podía sospechar de ellos. Las personas que les podían hacer frente estaban siendo eliminadas poco a poco para no despertar sospechas. La más fuerte de todas estaba por caer en cualquier momento y pronto ellos serían intocables. No había nada que los pudiera delatar.

– Hasta ahora, todo ha salido muy bien, solo estamos esperando que el juez invalide la emancipación de Kai y quite la representación legal al tonto de Stanley Dickenson – dijo uno de los principales miembros del consejo – no hay nada que pueda impedirlo ya que los últimos acontecimientos demostraron que él solo es un jovencito que no puede cuidarse solo y que necesita de un verdadero guía y no un payaso como Stanley, además con lo de Satoshi fue más fácil lograrlo.

– Muy bien Sergei, has hecho un excelente trabajo al involucrar a Dickenson – dijo una de las personas que se encontraba en la sala.

– Gracias Stephan – Sergei quería quedar bien ante todos.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo? – hablo la persona que se encontraba sentada en la silla del presidente, pues era el responsable de que todo saliera bien. Él era la misma persona que había estado en el aeropuerto y en el hospital, Sergei era la otra persona que lo acompañaba.

– En unas cuantas horas, ya sabes como es el sistema de justicia, nuestros abogados están al pendiente de todo y nos llamarán cuando tengan la notificación del juez – aunque no le gustaba a Sergei, él se encontraba bajo las ordenes del presidente.

– Mmm – fue lo único que se le escucho, reflexionaba lo que le acababa de decir.

– Que es lo que pasa Alexander – pregunto otro miembro del consejo – no te veo contento con los resultados.

– No entienden lo delicado de la situación, Kai no tardará en reaccionar, es un chico listo que intentará llegar al fondo de todo y no podemos permitir que descubra nuestras intenciones, necesitamos ese poder no podremos tener a Kai bajo nuestro control – Alexander no se veía muy convencido, temía que Kai reaccionara. Lo conocía muy bien, durante años lo había estudiado.

– Eso no pasará – dijo Sergei molesto por la actitud de Alexander – Kai esta muy afectado por lo que le paso a su amigo y la supuesta traición de Satoshi, tardará en reaccionar.

– Estás seguro, parece que no lo conoces bien, es igual de obstinado que su padre. A Voltaire le costo mucho poder dominar a su propio hijo que tuvo que quitarlo del camino para adueñarse de toda la empresa.

– Entonces comenzaremos con la siguiente fase – sugería Sergei – no sabrá ni que le pasó cuando reaccione.

Las demás personas esperaban una respuesta de Alexander, ya que no se haría nada hasta que él lo apruebe.

– Todo a su tiempo – dijo tranquilamente Alexander – todo a su tiempo. Ahora solo quiero tener ese poder en mis manos. La reunión termino, tienen una hora para hacer llegar a mis manos la notificación del juez donde me dé la custodia de Kai. Una hora.

Algunas personas comenzaron a levantarse de su asiento y otras llamaban por sus teléfonos. Sabían que cuando Alexander se enojaba no era bueno estar cerca de él, llegaba a ser más despiadado que el propio Voltaire y Boris juntos. Solo se quedaron él y Sergei.

– El señor Osaka llamo hace un momento – dijo Sergei – Stanley esta fuera del negocio.

– Que paso con la chica – pregunto Alexander

– Ella en estos momentos va camino al hospital a ver a su amado – respondió Sergei – quieres que evitemos el encuentro.

– No – Alexander estaba pensativo.

– Sabes que esto podría hundirlo definitivamente – dijo Sergei.

– O también podía hacerlo reaccionar y eso no nos conviene en estos momentos, solo quiero que la tengas vigilada cada cosa que haga ella me la reportaras – Alexander ya esta harto de su compañero, pero aún necesitaba de sus servicios.

– Como digas, solo espero que todo salga bien o sino el jefe se va a enojar contigo – al decir esto salio del lugar.

– Cumpliré con la promesa que le hice y Él se sentirá orgulloso de mí – Alexander veía una foto donde se encontraba él junto al padre de Kai – Lograré lo que nadie pudo hacer durante estos años, acabar con el pequeño Káiser tu gran orgullo y me quedaré con todo lo que le pertenece, así lo hice contigo poco a poco te fui sacando del camino y me gane la confianza de Voltaire – Alexander veía la fotografía con una mirada llena de odio – me enseñaste muy bien eras un gran maestro, en algún momento te vi como a un padre pero no tenía la ambición, solo querías el bienestar de tu tonta familia. Mira ahora lo que le tengo preparado a tu hijo, sufrirá de tal forma que deseara jamás haber nacido y suplicará por su muerte, ya que será la única salida que le dejaré.

-------------------------------------------------

– Por que tarda tanto Hilary, dijo que estaría aquí en un momento – Tyson se veía algo inquieto, caminaba de un lado a otro.

– Vamos, no crees que estas exagerando – le decía Kenny – no tiene mucho que hablaste con ella por teléfono.

– Fue hace como media hora – dijo Tyson – y no soy ningún exagerado.

– De seguro no debe tardar, ya sabes como son las chicas tardan mucho en arreglarse – Kenny quería tranquilizar a su amigo.

– Tyson ya no dijo nada, solo se sentó a lado de su amigo. Unos minutos después llegó Max.

– Hola chicos – dijo Max.

– Hola Max – lo saludo Kenny.

– Donde esta Hilary – pregunto Max, ya que se le hacia raro no verla – creí que ya estaría con ustedes.

– Se quedo dormida – le dijo Tyson – no debe tardar en llegar.

– Bueno, se merecía un descanso y tú por que tardaste tanto – le pregunto Kenny a Max.

– Mi mamá – fue su respuesta – se ha estado comportando algo extraño últimamente.

– Mi abuelo también – dijo Tyson – actúa más extraño de lo de costumbre, no quiere que hablemos de lo que esta pasando, cuando habla con el señor Dickenson no me dice nada y no deja que Daichi este aquí, lo mantiene ocupado en el dojo.

– Ahora que hablan sobre eso, mis padres también se comportan diferentes, pero con todo esto no le había dado importancia, ayer me pidieron que no viniera y hasta me compraron un programa nuevo para que estuviera entretenido – hablo Kenny mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de sorpresa.

– Creo que aquí esta pasando algo grave y ellos no nos lo quieren decir – dijo Max.

– Es como si nos quisieran alejar de Kai, pero no se atreven a decirlo – intervino Tyson.

--------------------------------------------------

– _El tiempo aquí pasa tan lento_ – pensaba Kai mientras escuchaba los ruidos de la maquina que monitoreaba su ritmo cardiaco – _ese estúpido ruido ya me tiene harto, me siento bien, no creo necesario tener estas cosas conectadas a mi cuerpo._

Se incorporo un poco y comenzó a quitarse todos esos cables y sin tener cuidado arranco el suero de su brazo. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría una enfermera pero no le importo. Recibir un regaño no lo afectaría más de lo que se encontraba.

– _Necesito un poco de aire fresco, este lugar me va a volver loco_ - trato de levantarse de la cama, ya no le dolía su cuerpo, solo tenía la garganta algo irritada.

Iba a levantarse y salir de la habitación pero al pensar que vería a sus compañeros de quipo y tal vez a más personas lo detuvo. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos en estos momentos además seguía enojado y no quería decirles algo que los lastimara.

– _Como estará Ray_ – esto era lo que más había afectado a Kai, saber que por culpa de él, uno de sus mejores amigos había sido lastimado.

– Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí cuanto antes – trato de gritar para sacar su enojo, pero su voz seguía siendo débil.

Una enfermera entro en ese instante, y al ver que el paciente se había retirado el suero y demás cosas, se molesto tanto que comenzó a regañarlo. No podía creer que hubiere personas que no les importa su salud.

– Que fue lo que hizo, acaso usted no entiende su delicado estado de salud – dijo la enfermera.

Kai solo la ignoró dándole la espalda.

La enfermera se acerco a él, con la intención de volver a poner en su lugar las cosas que el joven se había quitado.

– No me toque – dijo Kai sin voltear a verla, lo cual sorprendió a la enfermera – estoy bien y no necesito nada de eso.

– Sino me deja hace mi trabajo, tendré que llamar al doctor y créame que no le gustara a medidas que él tomará con usted.

– Haga lo que quiera – fue la respuesta desafiante de Kai – lo único que quiero es estar solo, acaso es muy difícil de entender.

– Usted es un mal educado, no entiendo como lo pueden soportan sus amigos, ellos han estado ahí esperando a que usted despierte y lo único que han recibido son sus groserías, parece un niño de cinco años – la enfermera salio muy enojada de la habitación.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, por más que he tratado alejarme, ellos siempre están ahí. Sin importar lo que hago o lo que diga – Kai

--------------------------------------------------

Por fin Hilary pudo ver el hospital, se suponía que debía haber llegado, pero al parecer el conductor no conocía bien la ciudad. Pero eso no importaba ya.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar, el conductor cómenos hablar por teléfono usando un tono de voz bajo para que nadie más lo escuchará.

– Ya estoy por dejar al pasaje en su destino, que es lo que quiere que haga – preguntaba el conductor – escucho atentamente a la persona con la que se comunicaba mientras no dejaba de ver a la joven – entiendo bien, pero será más difícil hacer eso, pero si el señor Alexander lo ordena, eso haré. Cualquier cosa me comunicaré con usted.

Detuvo el auto frente al lugar señalado. Hilary pago la tarifa y salio del coche. Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, mientras seguía siendo observada.

No entiendo por que me mandan hacer esto, primero lo del aeropuerto, finjo estar muerto y ahora esto, pero es mejor que el trabajo de Urami, ya que el estará en la cárcel por algún tiempo – se quito los lentes y la gorra que llevaba –será fácil este trabajo ya que cambie mi look, nadie me reconocerá, ni el propio Kai podría hacerlo.

--------------------------------------

Gracias a las personas que leyeron el otro capítulo.

Bueno, espero que les hay gustado este, me costo trabajo escribirlo pero aquí esta.

Ahora ustedes ya saben quien esta detrás de todo, aunque no mencione su nombre directamente.

Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y quejas, todo será bien recibido.


	14. En las buenas y en las malas

CAPÍTULO 14

_**En las buenas y en las malas **_

**_-_**

El señor Dickenson acomodaba algunos papeles en su portafolio. No sabía que hacer y como afrontar los nuevos problemas que se le presentaban en este momento. La situación se le había salido de las manos y no encontraba ninguna salida. Se apuro a tomar unos discos que tenía en el cajón de su escritorio ya que debía desocupar su oficina, esto le dolía profundamente. Todo el esfuerzo de su vida parecía terminar de esta manera, ya que no sabía cuando podría volver a tener el control sobre su empresa. Su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza.

_En que me equivoque _– se preguntaba él – _siempre hice todo correctamente, no entiendo por que pasa esto_ – por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

Al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, limpio rápidamente sus ojos, no quería que nadie lo viese así, ya que él debía transmitir confianza y seguridad a sus empleados de que esta mala racha acabaría en cualquier momento.

Disculpe señor – hablo su secretaria.

Pasa – dijo el señor Dickenson – ya tiene listo lo que le pedí.

Lo siento, busque los documentos que me pidió, pero no aparecen – ella se veía algo preocupada ya que sabía lo importante que eran esta información para él.

Como que no aparecen, si están en la caja de seguridad – el señor Dickenson se exalto un poco – yo mismo los guarde ahí.

Ya revise mas de una vez, pero no están – ella agacho la cabeza, no podía mirar a su jefe, se sentía tan apenada.

Eso es imposible – el señor Dickenson tomo asiento – se supone que estaban en mi poder para evitar que alguien los tomara.

No entiendo como paso – dijo la joven – pero muy extraño que solo haya desaparecido esos documentos, si en esa caja fuete hay cosas de mucho valor. Quien puede tener tanto interés en esos papeles.

Solo una persona, pero él no puede estar detrás de esto, acabamos con él – decía el señor Dickenson, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo – además la policía lo tiene bajo su custodia.

De quien habla – pregunto la secretaria – quien es él.

Él no puede ser, ya que ni se puede valer por si mismo, después de nuestro último encuentro lo perdió todo – repetía el señor Dickenson – debe ser Boris quien se esta vengando por lo de BEGA. Ahora como le explico a Kai que perdí eso documentos, con todo lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, esto solo puede empeorar la situación.

Señor – lo interrumpió la secretaria – que podemos hacer

Nada – la voz del señor Dickenson apenas se escucho, parecía un susurro.

Debemos avisar a la policía, tal vez alguien de ellos los tomó, han estado revisando la documentación y todos los archivos de la empresa.

La policía, ellos solo han complicado más la situación, no creo que sean de gran ayuda – respondió el señor Dickenson algo molesto, por la actitud positiva de la joven, él ya había perdido todas las esperanzas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexander miraba el paisaje de la ciudad desde el enorme balcón de su lujosa oficina. Estaba pensativo, analizando detalladamente los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Todo parecía salir tan bien que por un momento creyó que era solo un sueño. Ahora él era el presidente de una gran empresa y pronto tendría bajo su custodia a Kai. Lo mejor de todo es que nadie sospecharía que él tuvo que ver con el secuestro y con todo lo malo estaba por venir. Ya que esto sólo era el inicio.

Lo único que le desagradaba es tener que aparentar preocupación por el niño malcriado, como él llamaba Kai. Tenía que presentarse ante él como un buen amigo, que sin importar la situación lo comprende y ayuda a salir del atolladero. Claro esto solo sería solo por un tiempo; por que después le haría ver su suerte que por lo visto no era buena.

_Pobre Káiser, la vida no ha sido muy buena contigo_ – Alexander sonreía, mostrando una gran satisfacción en su rostro – _tu pasado esta lleno de tragedias que ninguna persona podría soportar, pero aún así seguías adelante demostrando a todos lo "especial" que eres, veamos ahora cuanto puedes resistir antes de que te derrumbes totalmente. Por que yo no soy como el inútil de Boris, que pensó que podría dominarte. Yo NO tendré piedad contigo, te destruiré como lo hice con tu padre – _Alexander comenzó a reír –_ Él fue la única persona que confió en mí, creyó que podía sobresalir y ser alguien importante, pero cambio cuando naciste, solo se preocupaba por ti y me hizo a un lado, todo por tu culpa Kai. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, buscando a sus amigos. Les había prometido regresa lo antes posible, pero el cansancio la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida.

_Donde se habrán metido los chicos, solo espero que Tyson no me diga nada por llegar tarde, no estoy de humor para pelear con él, en estos momentos solo quiero saber como esta Ray y – _suspiro fuertemente_ – Kai, aunque sea un cabeza hueca y se comporte como un patán no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él._

De repente ella escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Hil – decía Max, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz – estamos aquí.

Lamento llegar tarde – ella se acerco a donde estaban sus amigos.

Lo bueno que sólo ibas a tu casa a cambiarte – dijo Tyson algo molesto – ya me imagino cuanto te tardaras cuando vayas a comprarte ropa.

Hilary no le dijo nada más, por que molestarse con él, si nunca entiende de razones, a menos que la situación le convenga.

Ya Tyson, deja de fastidiarla – hablo Kenny molesto – ella merecía un descanso, ha estado todas las noches aquí.

Solo era un comentario, no quise molestarla. Ustedes ya saben como soy – dijo esto último para defenderse.

Si ya sabemos como eres – hablo Max algo sarcástico – pero no es momento de hablar de cosas sin importancia

Oyes – las palabras de su amigo lo habían ofendido.

Ya sabes la buena noticia – continuo Max, ignorando a Tyson.

Es sobre Ray – hablo Kenny, en su rostro se veía una pequeña sonrisa.

Algo de eso leí en un mensaje que me enviaron – dijo la castaña – pero como esta él.

Bueno aún no despierta, pero ya reacciono bien al tratamiento – esta vez Tyson hablo – el doctor dice que en cualquier momento podía despertar. Lo malo es que Mariah sigue en el papel de novia maniática y no deja que nos acerquemos a él.

Eso no me extraña, después de lo de ayer – decía Hilary – puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ella – A Hilary le había molestado mucho la manera en la que Mariah trato a Kai y decirle todo de la peor forma. Sentía que por culpa de Mariah, Kai estaba molesto con ellos y principalmente con ella por ocultarle lo que le ocurrió a Ray.

Si estuvieran en su lugar, tal vez harían lo mismo – se escucho la voz de un chico.

Ellos voltearon a ver la persona que acababa de hablar.

Hola Lee – dijo Max – como has estado

Espero que no vengas a discutir o a decirnos algo ofensivo – hablo Tyson – por que ya estoy arto de todo eso.

Vengo en son de paz – Lee alzó las manos - vine solo a decirles que Ray ya esta mejorando y su situación ya es estable.

Gracias – dijeron los chicos. Ninguno quiso decirle que lo sabían, para no meter en problemas al señor Dickenson, quien los mantenía informado sobre la salud de su amigo.

Se que en estos días Mariah y yo nos hemos comportado mal con ustedes, pero deben entender que para ella… Ray es una persona muy especial.

También para nosotros – dijo Hilary – es nuestro amigo.

Pero para nosotros no solo es un amigo, también es nuestro hermano, crecimos juntos en la aldea y saber que podía morir nos descontrolo y por eso actuamos como unos tontos.

Nadie discute eso último – dijo Tyson.

Tyson – gritaron los demás y todos comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a Lee.

Espero que no haya resentimientos – agregó Lee.

Creo que todos hemos actuado extraño estos días – decía Kenny – así que por mi no hay ningún problema.

Por mi tampoco – hablo Max, mostrando su encantadora sonrisa, que por unos días había desaparecido.

No te preocupes – Tyson le dio la mano a Lee y este respondió al gesto del chico – para eso están los amigos, no importa la situación siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

Podemos ir a ver a Ray – pregunto Hilary algo emocionada.

Perdón pero ahora no puedo ayúdales con eso, no creo que Mariah lo permita y menos a ti – respondió Lee

Hilary agacho la cabeza y contuvo las ganas de llorar, por que no quería preocupar más a sus amigo. Ella no entendía por que Mariah la trataba de esa manera, si siempre se habían llevado muy bien; sabía que no eran las grandes amigas, pero después del torneo de BEGA habían mantenido una comunicación constante con ella y con las demás chicas. Por que ahora Mariah la miraba con resentimiento, como si ella hubiese tenido la culpa de lo que le paso a Ray… o tal vez si era su culpa, pensaba ella pues él la protegió de esa bala y por eso él se encontraba en ésta situación. Ella tenía que estar en esa cama y no él.

Max noto la mirada triste de su amiga, pero no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir bien. Así que mejor calló.

Entonces no podemos verlo – dijo Tyson algo desilusionado.

Lamento no ser de gran ayuda con eso, pero espere, dejen que Mariah asimile esta situación. Ella entenderá que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió, nadie tiene la culpa de los errores de Kai, ya que todo esto pasó por que esas personas iban por él. Ustedes el único error que han cometido es ser amigo de él – Lee jamás había confiado en Kai, después que éste robo las bestias bit de su equipo durante el primer campeonato, se le había olvidado que Kai arriesgo su vida en el último torneo por salvarlos a todos de Boris y el equipo BEGA. Como dicen siempre las cosas malas son las que se quedan grabadas en la memoria.

No juzgues a Kai – dijo Hilary muy molesta – él no nos obligo a ir, fue nuestra imprudencia la que causo todo.

Claro tú lo defiendes por que es tu "amiguito" – le contesto Lee.

Vamos no hay que pelear – intervino Kenny. Sabía que cuando su amiga se enojaba no había poder humano que pudiera calmarla.

Lo mejor será que me retire – Lee no podía evitar enojarse – si ocurre algo se los haré saber y trataré de convencer a Mariah de que los deje ver a Ray.

Gracias – dijo Max

Cuando Lee se alejo de ellos, Tyson comenzó a regañar a Hilary.

Por que lo hiciste enojar, no tenías que hacer ese comentario, si sabes que ellos no toleran a Kai.

Ya van a pelear – dijo Max – no pueden llevar la fiesta en paz, por lo menos una vez

Hilary suspiro fuertemente, para no decir nada. Tenía que tener mucha paciera, pero no podía evitar molestarse cuando alguien hablaba mal de Kai. Era su amigo y sin importar lo que sucediera estaría a su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La enfermera busco al doctor, para reportar la mala actitud del paciente.

No entiendo como existen personas que no se quieren y para colmo tratan mal a todo el que quiere ayudarlo – pesaba ella, mientras caminaba por los pasillos – espero que lo envíen pronto a psiquiatría para la revisión de rutina, pues la forma en la que actúa no es de una persona sana, debe estar así por todo lo que paso en estos días, hasta yo me volvería loca – de repente se detuvo – mejor no le digo nada al doctor y espero a que él se tranquilice, mientras seguiré atendiendo a los demás pacientes.

Disculpe señorita – una persona mayor le hablaba a la enfermera.

Puedo ayudarlo en algo – pregunto la joven.

Podría decirme en donde esta la habitación 218.

Esta al final del pasillo – contesto la joven – pero no creo que el paciente quiera ver a alguien, esta de mal humor y podría ser grosero con usted.

No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado a su carácter – dijo el anciano.

Pero no puedo entrar a verlo, necesita una autorización del doctor – se apuro a decir la enfermera.

Aquí esta – el señor le mostro el pase de autorización.

Sígame – dijo la joven – lo llevaré a la habitación.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. El anciano comenzó a sudar un poco, estaba nervioso por la forma en que reaccionaria Kai cuando lo viera. Pero ya no podía aplazar este encuentro. Antes no pudo venir a verlo, por que la policía lo había citado a declarar en varias ocasiones. Pero ahora estaba aquí y eso era lo que importaba.

La enfermera iba a llamar a la puerta, pero él le pidió que no lo hiciera, sabía que si le preguntaba a Kai si quería recibir una visita, diría que no. La enfermera lo dejo solo y él abrió la puerta suavemente. Encontró a Kai parado junto a la ventana, parecía mirar el cielo, pero él sabía que estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurrido. Lo conocía muy bien desde que era un pequeño bebé lo había acompañado. Algunas escenas vinieron a su mente, como la vez que se escondió por romper el jarrón favorito de su mamá y apareció debajo de la cama durmiendo junto a los restos del jarrón y un frasco de pegamento o cuando se le calló el primer diente y emocionado se lo mostraba a todos diciéndoles que ya era un niño grande. Pero esos momentos felices fueron pocos, después se convirtió en un chico frío, duro consigo mismo y antisocial con las demás personas, aún así él lo quería por que sabía que dentro de ese joven seguía viviendo ese niño inocente.

Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome como si yo fuese un niño de cinco años que ha sido castigado o vienes consolarme como los demás – Kai trato de hablar lo más duro y frío que pudo.

No se esfuerce, los doctores dicen puede lastimar su garganta – respondió el visitante.

Como si me importara, lo que piensen ellos – Kai no miraba a la persona, sabía que sí lo hacia no podría mantener una actitud fría con él. Lo respetaba, aunque en este momento no lo demostrara – por favor sal, no quiero hablar con nadie y eso también te incluye a ti. No quiero que sientan lastima por mí, yo no la necesito.

Señor – dijo el anciano – sabe no necesita fingir conmigo, lo conozco muy bien y se que todo esto lo ha afectado. No necesita seguir con esa mascara de chico rudo, no es malo pedir ayuda cuando se tiene problemas, usted cuanta con muchas personas que lo aprecian y no lo dejaran solo, sin importar lo que usted les diga.

Vladimir, no se de que hablas, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, quiero estar solo, por que no lo entienden quiero estar solo, solo… solo – Kai estaba muy enojado, pero sabía que él tenía razón en estos momentos necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos, pero no quería involucrarlos porque no soportaría si algo malo les pasara solo por estar a su lado.

Usted no quiere eso, sabe no es muy bueno para mentirme – dijo el anciano

Kai giro y vio a la persona que le hablaba. Vladimir no solo era un simple chofer que trabajaba para su familia, sino un amigo. Pero ahora él no sabía que pensar estaba confundido.

Se que lo de Satoshi fue un golpe para usted, pero no todas las personas lo han traicionado, mire ahí tiene a sus amigos, que no se han apartado de usted – Vladimir comenzaba a preocuparse, jamás lo había visto así.

Ellos estarán mejor sin mí – Kai seguía ensimismado.

Como sabe usted eso – le pregunto Vladimir.

Todos están mejor sin mí – respondió Kai – todos están mejor sin mi.

No sea tan duro consigo mismo, usted no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, no puede castigarse por eso – necesitaba hacerlo reaccionar, antes de que sucedieran más cosas que lo hundieran.

Debí haber prevenido la situación – Kai seguía torturándose.

Nadie podía evitarlo, ahora deje de lamentarse, debe levantarse y seguir adelante, por que el chico que yo conozco no se da por vencido tan fácilmente.

Kai guardo silencio, no sabía que decir, ya no sabía que pensar por más que analizaba y analizaba, no entendía lo que había sucedido. Se supone que él había sido preparado para enfrentar cualquier situación, pero no podía con esta. Sus amigos corrieron peligro y Ray estaba muy mal y todo por que no fue precavido. No podía soportar perder a las personas que quería, ya no podría con eso.

Vladimir no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en ese momento, llego el doctor para revisar al paciente. Tuvo que salir de la habitación y se quedo en el pasillo. No le gustaba la persona que había encontrado, no era Kai.

Señor Vladimir – escucho que alguien lo llamaba y miro a la persona que le hablaba.

Buenas tarde, señorita Tatibana – contesto Vladimir – me da gusto verla y donde están los demás chicos

Ellos están en el comedor, pero no tardaran en llegar, yo solo quería saber como esta Kai – pregunto Hilary – es que desde ayer no lo he visto.

No lo veo muy bien – respondió algo triste.

Empero su estado – dijo Hilary algo preocupada – que le paso.

Él ya esta bien físicamente pero su actitud es la que me inquieta.

Jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma – Hilary recordó lo que sucedió ayer cuando Kai se entero de todo y la manera en que la trató. Había sido muy duro con ella.

Pero no se preocupe señorita, él estará bien, siempre y cuando reciba el apoyo de sus amigos y más el de usted. Yo se que Él los aprecia mucho.

Al oír esto Hilary no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Nosotros también lo queremos digo apreciamos mucho – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Solo ténganle un poquito más de paciencia, mas de lo normal, aunque él diga que quiere estar solo, él los necesita para salir de esto – le dijo Vladimir.

No es necesario que lo diga, el es nuestro amigo y estaremos con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

-

-

-

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

UNA MEGA DISCULPA POR TARDAR MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, TAL VEZ YA NI SE ACUERDAN DE LA HISTORIA

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW EN MI NUEVA HISTORIA "INALCANZABLE".


	15. Quien es

Capítulo 15

¿Quién es…?

--

Kai estaba cerca de la ventana, necesitaba aire fresco porque el olor del hospital revolvía su estomago. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de estar con el doctor, prefería esto que seguir hablando con Vladimir, no tenía la fuerza para afrontar lo sucedido y no quería causar lastima. Él ya estaba harto de seguir siempre adelante como si nada lo pudiera afectar. Él era como cualquiera, solo que las personas lo querían ver como alguien especial, que puede soportar todo y que nada lo afecta. Pero no es así, él ya estaba cansado, toda su vida era una completa mentira, él actuaba como lo habían educado, hacia lo que los demás esperaba que el hiciera, no podía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ser el mismo. Esta vez solo quería alejarse, otra vez creía que la soledad sería la mejor opción para él, si estaba solo nadie saldría lastimado por su culpa.

El doctor miraba al paciente, no podía creer que ese joven hubiese ocasionado tantos problemas – _pero si es un niño_ – pensaba el doctor – _como pudo soportar esos químicos en su cuerpo y recuperarse tan rápido, jamás en mi vida había visto algo parecido, me habían hablado sobre él, creí que exageraban lo que decían de este chico, pero su resistencia es sorprendente ahora entiendo porque armaron toda esta farsa, acabar con él no será nada fácil. Pero no tengo otra opción ellos me tienen en sus manos y debo hacer lo que me pidan. Lo siento niño, eres tú o mi familia – _el doctor quería justificarse_ - tal vez te merezcas todo lo que te esta pasando, debiste hacerles algo y muy grande para que te odien de esa forma._

Kai sentía la mira escrutadora del doctor, eso le incomodaba mucho, odiaba que lo vieran como a un fenómeno de circo. Prefirió cerrar sus ojos, necesitaba relajarse un poco, no quería que sus emociones lo traicionaran de nuevo. Sólo de pensar que sus compañeros lo vieron actuar como un gran tonto, lo hacia enojarse consigo mismo ahora no sabía como lo verían los demás. Ya era demasiado que lo trataran como un antisocial sin sentimientos para que ahora lo trataran con lastima.

Buenas tardes, señor Hiwatari; soy el doctor Nakano – se acerco al paciente – por favor vuelva a la cama, necesito hacerle una revisión de rutina para saber como se encuentra usted hoy.

Estoy bien, no necesito nada – murmuro Kai, él solo quería irse de ese lugar, nunca le había gustado estar en los hospitales, ni como paciente, ni como visita. Le traían tan malos recuerdos. La muerte de sus padres, las interminables noches que paso en recuperación por las heridas ocasionadas debido a los entrenamientos sádicos de Boris.

Eso me corresponde a mí decirlo y solamente lo sabré si me permite revisarlo – el doctor no permitiría que un paciente le diera ordenes de cómo hacer su trabajo – se que a nadie le gusta estar en un hospital, pero si quiere irse pronto a su casa tendrá que cooperar con nosotros o de lo contario estará aquí por un largo tiempo.

Sabía que no tendría otra opción, así que se resigno y camino hacia la cama. En otros tiempos, él ya se hubiera salido del hospital sin importarle que lo hubieran dado de alta. El doctor quiso ayudarlo, pero Kai no lo permitió quería mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Si es que le quedaba alguna.

Es usted un jovencito muy orgulloso – le decía el doctor mientras agarraba el brazo de Kai para tomarle el pulso – todas las enfermeras se están quejando de usted y de sus visitas. Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron que debe de comportarse. Con esa conducta debe causarles muchos problemas a ellos.

_Mis padres… como se atreve a hablar mal de ellos_ – las palabras del doctor hicieron que Kai se molestara mucho, estaba tan enojado que por instinto trato de zafar su brazo.

Ya veo, es usted un niño malcriado – al decir esto ultimo apretó la mano de Kai – si quiere que la revisión termine pronto tendrá que hacer lo que le pida.

_Niño malcriado, solo una persona me había llamado así_ – pensaba Kai.

Su pulso esta bien, sabría más sobre su ritmo cardiaco si usted no se hubiera retirado los electrodos del electrocardiógrafo (aparato que registra a través de electrodos que se ponen sobre la piel, las ondas eléctricas cardíacas) – el doctor utilizo el estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos del corazón – respiré profundamente, muy bien – el medico hacia unas anotaciones – lo veo mucho mejor, si se comporta, este fin de semana podrá irse, solo necesito hacerle unas pruebas más.

Kai no ponía atención a lo que el medico le decía. Por primera vez desde que despertó estaba pensando en su estado de salud, era extraño que hubiese estado tatos días inconsciente, si solo le habían suministrado una droga, algo no estaba bien. Su garganta aun estaba lastimada por el respirador y el tubo que le pusieron en su tráquea, pero no entendía porque le colocaron ese aparato, si su situación no fue tan crítica para que los doctores intervinieran de esa manera

¿Que fue lo que me paso para que estuviera inconsciente por tantos días?, ¿Por qué me colocaron el respirador? – Kai cuestionaba al doctor – ellos me dieron algo, pero no entiendo por mi estado empeoro tan rápido. ¿Por qué entre en shock si lo que me sucedió no fue nada grave?

Las preguntas hicieron que el doctor se pusiera algo nervioso, pero lo disimulo con un repentino ataque de tos.

Los resultados del examen de sangre revelo que le inyectaron una droga que paralizó su sistema cardio respiratorio – el doctor aclaro su garganta – lo que complico todo fue otra sustancia extraña que ya estaba antes en su cuerpo y que aun no hemos podido identificar, lo importante ahora es que ha reaccionado bien al tratamiento que le suministramos, lo que realmente me preocupa es saber cual era la otra sustancia extraña en su cuerpo, tal vez una droga o medicamento que usted haya tomado antes.

Yo no tomo ningún medicamento – respondió Kai, lo que acababa de escuchar no lo convencía. Él conocía bien su cuerpo y cualquier droga no le haría tanto daño, aun si la combinaban con otra.

Es importante que usted me diga si usa alguna droga, se que los jóvenes de su edad y de su posición económica a menudo recurren a estas sustancias para buscar algo de diversión – decía el doctor.

No uso o tomo drogas de ningún tipo – hablo Kai fuertemente, sin importar si se lastimaba la garganta. En el pasado uso algunas drogas, pero no fue por gusto o placer, fue obligado por su abuelo a utilizarlas.

Entonces porque tiene tanta ansiedad de irse, no necesitara alguna dosis, entienda que si es adicto aquí podemos ayudarlo a superar esa horrible enfermedad – le pregunto el doctor

Ya le dije que no, solo quiero irme de este lugar – fue la respuesta de Kai.

Le creo – el doctor no se veía muy convencido.

Se que no me cree, pero no me importan – dijo Kai muy molesto.

En una hora vendré con los nuevos resultados de los exámenes que se le hicieron esta mañana y después tendrá una sesión con el psicólogo del hospital para una evaluación de rutina, no quiero que durante ese tiempo, este fuera de la cama, recuerde que usted necesita descansar. Me entendió jovencito o tendré que explicarle otra vez.

Kai no respondió, había algo en el medico que no le agradaba.

Creo que hice una pregunta – el doctor hablo algo molesto – _pero quien se cree que es este chico, para no contestar a mí pregunta_.

Si, entendí – murmuro Kai.

Eso espero – el doctor tomo sus notas y salió de la habitación.

--

El señor Dickenson cerró la puerta de su oficina, no entendía por que las autoridades lo trataban como si él también fuera un criminal. En estos momentos sentía tanta rabia, era injusto que lo obligaran a salir de su empresa. Todo el esfuerzo de su trabajo quedaba a la deriva. El torneo que estaba organizando para rescatar a la BBA no podría llevar acabo si no lo dejaban trabajar. Si alguien trataba sacarlo del camino, con esto lo estaba logrado.

Algunos empleados que se encontraban en el pasillo, todos se veían tristes. Unos se acercaron a él para preguntarle cuando regresarían o que pasaría con su trabajo. El no pudo contestar sus preguntas. Se despido de ellos y salió rápido. No podía soportar estar más tiempo en ese lugar, así que fue al estacionamiento.

A donde lo llevo – le pregunto su chofer que se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta.

Al hospital Memorial – contesto triste – _tengo que hablar con Kai, se que esta pasando por muchas cosas en este momento, pero él debe saber que las pruebas que teníamos en contra de su abuelo han desaparecido. Sólo espero que lo tome esto con calma, aunque ya me imagino como va a reaccionar cuando se lo diga._

El señor Dickenson recargo su cabeza en la ventana del auto y cerró los ojos, no deseaba ser el portador de esta noticia pero no tenía otra opción. Si le ocultaba a Kai la verdad, la situación se podría complicar más de lo que ya estaba. Esos documentos, no eran unos simples papeles, eran únicas las pruebas que existían en contra de Voltaire. Kai se había arriesgado mucho por conseguirlas, no quiso entregarlas a la policía por que no confiaba en nadie, así que se las entrego a él, para que las guardara y se las diera en el momento adecuado. El señor Dickenson se sentía tan mal por haberlas perdido.

_Ahora que vamos hacer, vamos a necesitar esas pruebas para que Voltaire pagué todo lo que ha hecho – _el señor Dickenson cambio su expresión, sus ojos reflejaban miedo_ – y si el esta detrás de todo lo que esta pasando, aunque él solo no podría hacerlo, se encuentra bajo custodia de la policía y su estado de salud se a complicado en estos últimos años, pero a parte de Voltaire quien quiere esas pruebas y lastimar a Kai… puede ser que Boris este implicado, pero no se le ha visto desde el torneo de BEGA. Quien estará detrás de todo, ya no se que pensar, debo hablar con Kai._

--

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban Vladimir y Hilary esperando que saliera el doctor. Al verlo salir se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él.

Disculpe doctor – hablo Vladimir – como se encuentra el señor Hiwatari.

Es usted un familiar de él – le pregunto el doctor.

No – contesto Vladimir

Lo siento, solo a familiares podemos darle la información – decía el medico.

Pero trabajo para él, soy el encargado de su seguridad personal – le dijo

Por lo visto no hizo un buen trabajo, pero es obvio que su edad ya no es para que desempeñe esa labor – le respondió el doctor y comenzó su marcha por el pasillo.

Vladimir agacho la cabeza y se quedo callado, pensaba que el doctor tenía toda la razón. Hilary se molesto por la forma en que el medico trato al anciano chofer.

No haga caso a ese comentario, no fue su culpa – le dijo dándole una suave palmada en la espalda – iré a preguntarle al doctor si podemos ver a Kai.

Ella fue siguiendo al doctor.

Disculpe, disculpe doctor Nakano – aunque no lo conocía personalmente, sabía que ese era el nombre del doctor que atendía a Kai. Una enfermera le había hablado de él.

En que la puedo ayudar señorita – dijo el doctor.

Se que solo a los familiares se les puede dar información, pero el tutor de Kai autorizo que se nos diera la información a nosotros ya que él no puede estar aquí personalmente – Hilary no le tenía confianza, pues casi no lo había visto atender a su amigo.

Quien es el tutor de ese joven – le pregunto el doctor

El señor Dickenson – respondió ella rápidamente.

Ahora no le puedo decir como esta el paciente, necesito los resultados de unos exámenes, regresare en una hora y espero que este el tutor, debo hablar con él sobre la evaluación psicóloga que se le va hacer al paciente, así que si me disculpa – le dijo el doctor.

Podremos entrar a verlo – le pregunto ella.

Solo unos momentos, no lo presionen, él necesita descansar – el medico comenzó a caminar.

Gracias – le dijo Hilary, aunque el doctor no la escucho, pues iba muy aprisa.

--

La hora que le había dado de plazo para conseguir el poder que le permitiría controlar a Kai acababa de vencer y Alexander no tenía ninguna respuesta de sus demás colegas.

_Que diablos estarán haciendo, no pueden hacer nada bien, todos ellos son unos incompetentes_ – estaba tan enojado que tiro algunas cosas de su escritorio – _ya no puedo esperar más, tendré que ir al hospital, solo espero que antes que termine el día ya tenga en mis manos ese documento o tendré que tomar alguna medida enérgica, para que entiendan que cuando pido algo quiero que se cumpla._

Alexander llamo a su secretaria

En que puedo servirle señor – ella se diría a él aparentando respeto, pero en realidad era miedo.

Pida que alisten mi auto, saldré un momento, no quiero que nadie me moleste, si alguien quieren hablar conmigo tendrán que esperar a que regrese – le decía mientras se ponía su saco.

Si, señor, pero el doctor Nakano quiere hablar con usted dice que es urgente – ella temía a la reacción de su jefe, pero sabía que hay ciertas llamadas que son importantes.

Porque no me lo dijo antes – grito Alexander.

Lo iba hacer pero usted me llamo y yo… - ella ya no pudo terminar de hablar.

Sal, no quiero ir ninguna tonta escusa de tu incompetencia y pásame la llamada inmediatamente.

Si – ella salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que desquitara con ella su enojo.

Que es lo que quieres Nakano – decía Alexander al tomar el teléfono – cual es ahora la urgencia.

El doctor Nakano, le explico que Kai ya estaba preguntando sobre su condición, que se veía muy repuesto y que no tendría ninguna escusa para retenerlo más.

Le suministre algunos sedantes para que durmiera, pero algunas enfermeras comenzaron a preguntarme porque lo hacia si lo que se quería era que reaccionara, he dado muchas escusas, pero ya no puedo los demás doctores comienzan a sospechar de mí, además sus amiguitos no lo dejan solo – el doctor se escuchaba algo preocupado, sobre todo porque la persona con la que hablaba no le había dicho nada y eso podía ser una señal de que ya estaba molesto.

Que paso con la droga que te pedí que le dieras – hablo tranquilamente Alexander

Hice lo que usted me pidió, pero parece que su organismo ya esta acostumbrado a algunas sustancias y puede tolerarlas fácil mente, para generar una adicción en él tomara más tiempo de lo que estime – el doctor trataba de disculparse.

Continua suministrándosela, veremos hasta donde puede resistir, en unos momentos iré al ver a nuestro joven maravilla, así que tu no me conoces y actúa con mucha cautela porque el pequeño no es ningún tonto – Alexander levanto su tono de voz.

Si – la voz le temblaba – tendré mucho cuidado.

Alexander colgó el teléfono y salió de su oficina para ir a ver a Kai al hospital.

_Necesito controlar a Kai y no podre hacerlos si esta con sus amigos y Dickenson, lo que ahora me preocupa es que ya empezó a preguntar por lo que paso, si descubre quien es la persona que esta detrás del secuestro, todo estará perdido. No puedo permitir eso, yo nunca he perdido y esta vez no será la excepción, no descansare hasta verlo destruido. Esto ya es algo personal _

--

Hilary estaba frente a la habitación de Kai, no se atrevía a entrar. Temía a la reacción de él.

_Y si se enoja al verme_ – se preguntaba ella

Le pasa algo señorita – le decía Vladimir al ver que ella repente se puso pálida.

Es que no creo que sea una buena idea de que yo entre, mejor estaré aquí afuera y así espero a los demás, no quiero que piensen que me fui o que… este – no sabía como excusarse pero nada la haría entrar.

Vamos, no tenga miedo estoy seguro que el joven se alegrara al verla – a Vladimir le extrañaba la actitud de la chica.

Lo dudo – suspiro Hilary – él esta molesto conmigo y tiene razón de estarlo, no debí ocultarle lo que sucedió.

Tal vez este un poco molesto pero ya se le pasara – Vladimir trataba de animarla.

Prefiero esperar a que este más tranquilo – ella no sabía como enfrentar a su amigo.

Vladimir comenzó a reír al ver la reacción de la joven.

No tenga miedo, vamos – la tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta.

Aunque ella trato de poner un poco de resistencia, no tuvo otra opción además quería ver a Kai y pedirle una disculpa para arreglar la situación entre ellos, no quería perder su amistad. Ella entro atrás del señor Vladimir.

Kai estaba recostado tratando de dormir, al verlos entrar se sorprendió un poco aunque trato de disimularlo. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero sabía que si les decía que lo dejaran solo, no lo harían, así que no se esforzó en decírselos.

--

La comida aquí es tan mala que preferiría comer lo que prepara Daichi – se quejaba Tyson.

Si es tan mala, por que pediste más – le decía Max – siempre te quejas, pero aún así te lo comes.

No exageres Max, cualquiera que te escuche pensará que yo como mucho, que soy un glotón – se defendía Tyson – pero no es así, además estoy en pleno crecimiento y necesito muchos nutrientes.

Bueno, si tú lo dices – decía el rubio.

En donde creen que este Hilary – pregunto Kenny – no entendí a donde iba.

Creo que fue a preguntar por la salud de Ray – le dijo Max.

No, lo más seguro es que haya ido a ver a Kai – Tyson hablo algo molesto – ella se preocupa más por él que por todos nosotros juntos.

Eso no es verdad, ella es igual con todos nosotros – le contesto Kenny

Si como digas – respondió Tyson – pero ella actúa extraño cuando se trata de Kai, solo recuerden como lo defiende y si pudiera estar con él no lo dejaría ni un solo instante, sería otra Mariah.

Los demás comenzaron a reír.

Que no te escuche decir eso – le decía Max – porque no lo cuentas.

Imagina lo que te haría – comento Kenny.

No es que yo le tenga miedo, pero mejor no la invoquen – Tyson veía a todos lados, buscando a Hilary – no quiero tener problemas con ella, la última vez destruyo mi colección de mangas, solo por que le dije que estaba algo pasada de peso, ahora que la compare con Mariah quien sabe que me haría.

_Cuando aprenderá a no hablar de más_ – pensaba Max al ver que Tyson estaba algo nervioso.

Por favor – suplicaba el dueño de Dragoon – no le digan nada.

--

Tenía algunos minutos de haber entrado a la habitación y nadie había dicho nada. Hilary se sentía muy incomoda, preferiría escuchar los reclamos de su amigo a su actitud indiferente. Kai estaba sentado en la cama y miraba hacia la ventana, ignorando a sus visitas por completo. Vladimir solo sonreía al ver la forma en la que actuaban los dos chicos.

_Porque sonríe de esa manera_ – pensaba Hilary – _no veo nada divertido en esta situación._

_Cuanto tiempo piensan estar aquí, si van a decirme algo que lo hagan_ – Kai estaba muy molesto – _que es lo que quiere ella ahora_.

_Hay mucha tención en este lugar, debería hacer algo, pero que podrá animarlos _– Vladimir seguía sonriendo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea – disculpen, necesito hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo.

Hilary se quedo sorprendida al verlo salir, no quería estar sola. Kai seguía igual, pero no estaba sorprendido, se imaginaba porque hacía por que hacia esto. Los dos continuaron sin decir nada. Ella miraba la habitación, aunque conocía bien ese lugar pues los días que su amigo estuvo inconsciente se mantuvo a su lado. Él quería seguir enojado con ella, pero no podía, tal vez él hubiese tomado la misma decisión que ella.

Bueno – los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Perdón – volvieron hacerlo.

Mejor guardaron silencio. Era extraño hablar de forma sincronizada.

Que es lo que ibas a decir – le dijo Kai tratando de usar su habitual tono de voz

Yo – Hilary se acerco a él, bajo su cabeza, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que su corazón comenzaba acelerarse – lamento lo que paso, se que no fue una buena idea ocultarte lo que le sucedió pero me pareció en ese momento que era lo correcto. No te molestes con los demás, ellos querían contarte todo, pero yo no se los permití. Lo siento – algunas lagrima comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – lo siento mucho.

Kai no le dijo nada, sentía que la disculpa de su amiga era sincera, pero no sabía que decirle. Un esta bien, no te preocupes o te entiendo, fueron frases que vinieron a su cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de pronunciarlas. Perdonar y olvidar son cosas que le dijeron que jamás hiciera porque te hacen ver débil. Sin embargo sus amigos le habían enseñado lo contrario.

_Será mejor que me vaya_ – pensaba Hilary – _él sigue enojado_ –Ella se dio la media vuelta.

Hilary, no se que decirte – Kai hablo algo despacio para que sus palabras se entendieran bien – todo lo que esta pasando me tiene confundido, no debí ser grosero contigo, pero no me gusta que las personas me mientan y más mis amigos.

Esta bien – ella volteo a verlo – creo que me lo merecía.

Para sorpresa de Hilary, él comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que estaban en su mejilla. Ella se sentía extraña. Kai al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se aparto rápidamente. Simulando que se acomodaba en la cama.

Será mejor que te deje descansar, no quiero que el doctor se moleste conmigo – Hilary volteo su cara para que Kai no se diera cuenta de que estaba roja como tomate.

Ya descanse lo suficiente, ahora necesito saber quien esta detrás del secuestro, quiero pedirte un favor – Kai se veía muy serio.

Si, lo que sea – le dijo ella emocionada, ya que él jamás le había pedido un favor.

Necesito que localices al señor Dickenson debo hablar con él, quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes y como mi representante legal puede pedir que me den de alta – a Kai se le hacia raro no a verlo visto, pero pensó que era por que estaba trabajando.

Pero aun no estas bien, deberías de… - ella no pudo terminar de hablar.

Ya tome una decisión, puedes hacer lo que te pedí o yo mismo lo haré – él se estaba levantando de la cama.

Por favor no te levantes – ella trato de detenerlo, así que se puso frente a él estaban muy cerca que parecían que se estaban abrazando– iré a llamarle en este momento para pedirle que venga, pero solo si te recuestas, prométemelo.

Ésta bien – le contesto Kai, además no tenía otra opción, aun no se sentía bien.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Ya ven, se los dije, ella estaría con Kai – se escucho la voz de Tyson

Creo que interrumpimos algo – murmuro Max – mejor regresamos después.

Debimos llamar a la puerta antes de entrar – Kenny trataba de disculparse.

Kai se sentó nuevamente en la cama, ignorando a sus nuevas visitas mientras que Hilary les dio una mirada que los hizo temblar.

¿Y como te sientes? – le preguntaba Tyson a Kai

_Que pregunta es esa_ – pensaba Max – _si estuviera bien no estaría en este lugar, pero solo a él se le ocurre decir eso._

_Debes estar mejor, ya que te comportas como siempre –_ pensaba Tyson al no escuchar respuesta de parte de Kai_ – no entiendo porque eres así con nosotros, si lo único que hacemos es preocuparnos por él._

Bueno yo saldré un momento – dijo Hilary – por favor cuiden que no se levante.

Si – dijeron los chicos, ellos no sabían que era peor si Hilary enojada o Kai molesto, pero cualquiera de las opciones no era buena.

Hilary salió de la habitación, aunque no estaba de acurdo con Kai, haría lo que le pidió.

_Tal vez el señor Dickenson lo convenza de no hacer esa locura, no quiero que vuelva a recaer – _pensaba ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo_ – marcare a al teléfono de su oficina –_ ella saco celular y marco el número _– que extraño, no me contesta nadie, le marcare a su celular – _lo hizo pero no le contesto_ – esta apagado y ahora que hago, si le digo a Kai que no lo pude localizar, él tal vez se moleste._

Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que choco con una persona y su teléfono se le cayó.

Lo siento – dijo ella – disculpe estaba distraída.

Tome – la persona con la que había chocado le entregaba su teléfono – tenga más cuidado señorita, sería una lastima que una jovencita tan linda como usted se lastime.

Gracias – a ella no le gusto la forma en que la miro, así que comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

Disculpe señorita – la tomo de la mano, él noto que ella se asusto un poco y disfruto eso – no sabe en donde se encuentra la habitación 218.

Si – ella se sorprendió al escuchar ese numero pues era en donde estaba Kai – porque busca esa habitación.

Busco a un amigo, su nombre es Kai Hiwatari – le respondió él – podría llevarme es que me confundo con tantos números y todas las habitaciones se parecen, claro si puede.

Quien es usted – pegunto Hilary, tratando de soltar su mano. Había algo en esa persona que no le agradaba, la trataba como si la conociera, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía

Perdón mis modales, soy Alexander Nikoláievich Hiwatari – él llevo la mano de ella a su boca y le dio un beso

Es usted familiar de Kai – Ella se quedo sorprendida al escuchar el nombre.

-

--

-

-

-

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por las revisiones. Sus opiniones y comentarios son muy importantes.

-


	16. Hermanos

Capítulo 16

"Hermanos"

--

Hilary había salido de la habitación de Kai, dejando con sus demás compañeros, necesitaba comunicarse con el señor Dickenson, marco varias veces a su celular, pero este no le contesto, al parecer se encontraba fuera de servicio.

_Tal vez el señor Dickenson lo convenza de no hacer esa locura, no quiero que vuelva a recaer – _pensaba ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo_ – marcare al teléfono de su oficina –_ ella saco nuevamente su celular y marco el número _– que extraño, no me contesta nadie, le marcare a su celular otra vez – _lo hizo pero no le contesto_ – sigue fuera de servicio y ahora que hago, si le digo a Kai que no lo pude localizar… es la verdad pero y si él se molesta_

Intento comunicarse de nuevo, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

_Que hago, Kai va a pensar que no quise hacer lo que me pidió, aunque no estoy segura si es correcto que él abandone el hospital, lo veo aún débil_.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que choco con una persona en el pasillo y su teléfono se le cayó.

Lo siento – dijo ella sin mirar con quien había chocado – discúlpeme fue mi culpa, estaba distraída.

No hay problema y tome – la persona con la que había chocado le entregaba su teléfono – espero tenga más cuidado señorita, sería una lastima que una jovencita tan linda como usted se lastime.

Gracias – Hilary miro a la persona y tomo su teléfono, a ella no le gusto la forma en que la veía, así que comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

Disculpe señorita – la tomo de la mano, él noto que ella se asusto un poco y disfruto eso – no sabe en donde se encuentra la habitación 218.

Si se donde esta– ella se sorprendió al escuchar ese número pues era el de la habitación en donde se encuentra Kai – pero porque busca esa habitación.

Estoy buscando a un amigo, su nombre es Kai Hiwatari – le respondió él – podría ser tan amable de ayudarme es que me confundo con tantos números y todas las habitaciones se parecen, claro si puede.

¿Quien es usted?, ¿Por qué busca a Kai? – pegunto Hilary, tratando de soltar su mano. Había algo en esa persona que no le agradaba, la trataba como si la conociera, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía, porque le hablaba con tanta confianza.

Perdone mis modales, soy Alexander Nikoláievich Hiwatari – él llevo la mano de ella a su boca y le dio un beso.

Es usted… es… es familiar de Kai – Ella se quedo nuevamente sorprendida al escuchar el nombre, que no se percato que él seguía sin liberar su mano – _porque tiene el mismo apellido que Kai, no sabía que tuviese algún familiar aparte de su abuelo._

Se podría decir que sí – respondió él.

_Como que se podría decir que sí, sino se parece nada a Kai_ – pensaba Hilary mientras lo veía. Alexander es alto, delgado, parecía tener la misma edad que Hiro. Su tez blanca resaltaba su cabello rojillo y sus ojos verdes claros. Sus facciones son muy finas, lo que lo hacia ver como un modelo de pasarela.

En ese momento el teléfono de Alexander comenzó a sonar.

Discúlpeme señorita, no quiero ser grosero con usted pero es importante – le dijo y soltó la mano de ella para poder contestar la llamada, parecía que era algo serio por el tono de voz que utilizaba, aunque Hilary no entendió lo que decía ya que hablaba en otro idioma – lo siento, creo que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que si puede llevarme se lo agradeceré mucho, señorita… perdón no se su nombre.

Hilary… me llamo Hilary – respondió tímidamente.

Es un placer conocerla – volvió a tomar la mano de ella.

Igualmente – trataba de ser cortes, pero algo le decía que no debía confiar en él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando él tomo su mano otra vez.

Supongo que usted debe ser amiga de Kai – le dijo Alexander.

S-si – Hilary se sentía intimidada.

Entonces, puede guiarme necesito hablar con él – le dijo él.

Claro, la habitación no esta muy lejos, se encuentra en este pasillo – le dijo Hilary no muy convencida – pero no creo que Kai lo quiera recibir.

Cuando sepa quien soy me recibirá, lo conozco desde que él usaba pañales así que no habrá ningún problema – se dibujo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa burlona – confié en mí.

Ésta bien – respondió ella – _será Kai quien decida si lo recibe o no_.

--

Mientras tanto Kai no sabía que hacer con sus compañeros, desde que llegaron se habían mantenido callados y sólo lo miraban pues no querían incomodarlo con sus preguntas.

_Odio que me miren de esa forma – _pensaba Kai _– me hacen sentir extraño._

_Fue raro ver a Kai con Hilary, si no fuera porque los conozco pensaría otra cosa_ – Max no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto.

_Parece que ya esta mejor – _Kenny analizaba a su compañero_ – ya recupero un poco de color._

_Se ira a comer lo que esta en esa bandeja, es que esa gelatina se ve deliciosa_ – Tyson no podía evitar pensar en la comida.

Por primera vez Kai se vio obligado a romper el silencio, pues ya no aguantaba mas ver sus miradas de compasión.

Saben algo de Ray – esforzaba su voz para que no se escuchara mal.

Él ya ésta bien – contesto Max alegremente – ya paso lo peor.

Si, Lee nos dijo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que el despierte así que no debes preocuparte por él – le decía Kenny.

Kai sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esta noticia – _ahora necesito salir de este lugar y averiguar que fue lo que realmente sucedió_.

Oyes Kai – Tyson no apartaba su mirada de la gelatina – te vas a comer eso.

Tyson, acabas de comer – lo reprendió Kenny.

Es que sería un desperdicio no comérsela – murmuro el chico algo apenado.

Toma lo que quieras - Kai suspiro – _parece que nunca va a cambiar._

Gracias – Tyson no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la gelatina – esta deliciosa, viejo no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

No debes de comerte eso, es de Kai, él lo necesita – le decía Kenny

Él me lo dio – y comenzó a comer mas rápido temiendo que Kenny se la quitara.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse, incluso a Kai le pareció gracioso.

De repente Kai sintió una gran punzada de dolor en su pecho, trato de disimular pero su rostro lo delato.

Te pasa algo – le pregunto Max, al ver que comenzaba a sudar

Nada – se esforzaba en disimular.

Seguro – volvió a insistir – si quieres llamo al doctor.

Ya dije que estoy bi-bien – pero esta vez su voz dijo todo lo contario, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

Kai – Tyson dejo de comer – no te vez nada bien, mejor llamamos al doctor para que te revise.

No… solo ne-necesito descansar – trato de relajarse para no preocupar a sus amigos – ya estoy bien es solo el stress que me produce este lugar.

Ninguno de los chicos le creyó, pero no querían discutir con él, cuando Kai dice algo nadie puede contradecirlo y la única que logra persuadirlo en ocasiones es Hilary, pero ella no estaba allí en ese momento.

Lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar – dijo Kenny, haciendo una señal para que salieran

Si, estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo – le dijo Max.

No quédense – Kai sabía que ellos irían a llamar al doctor y él no deseaba eso, no le agradó la forma en que lo atendió o peor aún podían decirle a Hilary y ella no hablaría con el señor Dickenson para que lo ayudara a salir de este lugar.

Seguro – dijo Tyson

Kai solo movió la cabeza para decir si – _Que me pasa desde ayer he sentido algunos dolores, pero este es muy fuerte – _se recostó bien y cerró sus ojos_ – algo no ésta bien, debe ser esa droga de la que hablo el doctor._

--

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. En el trayecto se encontraron con el señor Dickenson que acababa de llegar al hospital.

Alexander que gusto verte – el señor Dickenson lo saludo afectuosamente y después saludo a Hilary aunque le extraño verlos a los dos juntos pero prefirió no preguntar.

Igualmente, Mister Dickenson – respondió fríamente, ya que siempre le había desagradado.

Señor Dickenson, me alegra que este aquí – le decía Hilary – _Parece que el señor Dickenson lo conoce, así que no debo preocuparme, pero aun así siento que no debo confiar en él _– pensaba ella mientras veía de reojo a Alexander, pero él noto su mirada.

Perdón por no haberte ido a verte, he tenido mucho trabajo pero si necesitas algo solo pídemelo – dijo el señor Dickenson a Alexander en forma de disculpa.

No se preocupe, yo también he estado muy ocupado – él no quería hablar con el anciano, pero sabía que debía seguir actuando.

Me lo imagino – su voz era algo triste, pues él tenia muchos problemas y supuso que Alexander estaría en su misma situación.

Hilary miro al señor Dickenson y sintió pena por él, se veía muy cansado y en su mirada se notaba una gran preocupación. Ella se imagino que estaba pasando por una mala racha.

Con todos los problemas que surgieron hasta ahora he podido venir al hospital para ver a Kai – Alexander trataba de aparentar interés – y si no fuera por la ayuda de esta amable señorita estaría perdido por los pasillos.

Bueno, yo iré con los demás – dijo Hilary – _tal vez quieran hablar y yo solo estoy estorbando._

Espere – Alexander la detuvo tomándola nuevamente de la mano, lo que a Hilary no le agrado mucho – no se vaya, me gustaría que me llevara a la habitación de Kai, no tengo mucho tiempo y es importante que hable con él.

Hilary miró al señor Dickenson, buscando su aprobación

Señor Dickenson, usted también va ha ir a ver Kai – pregunto ella – él quiere hablar con usted, me pido que lo buscara.

Si, yo también necesito hablar con él – dijo el señor Dickenson – si no les molesta puedo acompañarlos.

No hay ningún problema – respondió Alexander – me gustaría que este presente cuando hablé con mi hermano, recuerde usted es una persona de toda nuestra confianza.

¿Hermano… hermano? ¿Cómo? – Hilary estaba sorprendida – usted es hermano de Kai.

Le dije que éramos familiares – le divertía ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

Yo no sabía que tuviese un hermano, señor Dickenson usted lo sabía – le pregunto Hilary.

Si – fue su respuesta.

Pero como, Kai nunca nos dijo nada – ella no podía creerlo.

No puedo hablar de esto en este momento, vayamos con Kai.

_Kai tiene un hermano, jamás oí hablar de él, bueno Kai siempre esta lleno de misterios pero porque nunca lo menciono, los demás ya sabrán de esto y no me lo dijeron… estoy confundida _– pensaba Hilary mientras caminaba siguiendo al señor Dickenson y a Alexander.

Cuando iban llegaron a la habitación de Kai se detuvieron un momento en el pasillo.

Paso algo – se apresuro a decir Alexander al ver la indecisión del señor Dickenson, ya que se veía muy nervioso.

No – dijo el señor Dickenson.

Será mejor en entremos, no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo Alexander ya algo molesto, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Hilary toco la puerta y entró seguida por el señor Dickenson.

Perdón por tardar – decía la morena pero al ver las caras de los chicos noto que estaba preocupados – pasa algo

Ya sabes – Max no le quería decir nada.

Hola señor Dickenson – saludo Tyson sin notar a Alexander – que bueno que lo vemos.

Kai al escuchar el nombre abrió los ojos, el dolor ya estaba desapareciendo pero si quería salir lo antes posible debía aparentar estar bien.

Hola chicos – dijo el señor Dickenson – me alegra verlos a todos, hola Kai como estas hoy

Bien – trato de hablar lo más claro y fuerte que pudo.

Me alegra oír eso – decía el amable anciano.

Kai no te esfuerces – Hilary no creía ninguna de sus palabras.

Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte – Kai trataba de sentarse en la cama para poder hablar con el señor Dickenson. Aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Alexander

Max y Kenny miraban al extraño que acompañaba al Dickenson. Alexander hacia lo mismo.

_Son tan solo unos chiquillos pero nos han causado muchos problemas, aun no puedo creer que hayan vencido a Boris y hundido a el señor Voltaire _– Alexander los conocía bien a cada uno de los bladebreaker, sabia cuales eran sus gustos, lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, quien era su familia y que les desagradaba, durante más de un año estuvo estudiándolos así que sabía cada detalle de sus vidas.

Hola Káiser, me alegra verte aunque no en este lugar – todas las miradas se concentraron en el joven que estaba detrás del Señor Dickenson.

¿Alexander? – Kai estaba sorprendido al verlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro en Rusia y si él estaba en Japón la situación no era nada buena.

Perdón por no presentarlos, chicos él es Alexander Nikoláievich Hiwatari y… – no pudo terminar la presentación.

Hiwatari – los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo y miraron a Kai para que él les dijera algo.

_Ellos tampoco lo sabían_ – pensó Hilary al verlos reaccionar igual que ella.

Es usted familiar de Kai – Max se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo que esto podía molestar a su amigo.

Si – contesto Alexander mirando a Kai.

Que – todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Es mi hermano – dijo Kai casi como un susurro.

Eso no pude ser – dijo Tyson molesto – Kai nunca nos dijiste que tenias un hermano, bueno nunca nos dices nada.

Tyson – Hilary

Kai no sabía que decirles, era una historia larga para contarla en este momento. Los chicos miraban a Kai y después a Alexander, si eran hermanos porque no se parecían.

El ambiente en esa habitación se volvió algo tenso, lo que le agrado a Alexander.

Por lo visto nunca les ha dicho nada de mí, pero no es importante en este momento, Kai debo hablar contigo y con Mister Dickenson – Alexander miro a los demás – no se si puedo hablar delante de ellos ya que es algo serio – esto ultimo lo dijo en ruso.

Será mejor que esperemos a fuera – dijo Hilary entendiendo que Alexander quería hablar solo con Kai y el señor Dickenson.

Si, es lo mejor – Kenny comenzó a caminar seguido de Max.

VAMOS – Tyson no se veía muy contento.

A donde van, nadie les dijo que salieran – no sabía si era lo correcto, pero quería que se quedaran pues ellos habían pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días por su culpa.

Pero – Max no entendía a su amigo.

Quieres que nos quedemos – dijo Tyson

¿Estás seguro? – Le pregunto Alexander – es sobre Voltaire y la empresa

Al escuchar ese nombre sintió escalofríos por su cuerpo, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse.

Que pasa con el anciano – Kai no podía evitar sentir mucho coraje al hablar de él.

Parece que se libro nuevamente de ir a juicio alegando su situación médica aunque seguirá bajo la custodia de la policía

Eso no es nada nuevo – pensó Kai.

Creí que ese loco ya estaría en la cárcel – interrumpió Tyson la conversación.

Alexander fijo su ojos en Tyson con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera, parecía que no le agrado lo el comentario del chico de gorra.

Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

Pero no te preocupes los abogados seguirán en el caso, solo que esta vez necesito que presentes las pruebas que tienes en su contra, tal vez con eso logremos que el juez reconsidere el caso.

Kai solo escuchaba a Alexander no podía hacer otra cosa.

--

-

-

Gracias a las personas que están leyendo la historia

Se que va lenta, muy lenta pero tratare de irme rápido, en el próximo capítulo explico porque Alexander y Kai son hermanos y Ray por fin despertara, aunque aun no se si poner que no recuerda nada y que eso lo aproveche Mariah para ponerlo en contra de sus amigos o que solo que despierte, pero de todos formas Kai se sentirá mal por su amigo, si tienen alguna idea, comentario, opinion o sugerencia hagala llegar por un review, please.

Nos estamos leyendo

-


End file.
